A Happy Ending Maybe
by rockydd47
Summary: Jack is prepared to return to England, but is surprised at Akiko's choice to accompany him. Two more of his friends aboard the ship with another concerned feeling, he bows to his guardian Masamoto. In the end, they all get to England, but are they truly safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) This is Harriet. I've been reading the Young Samurai series by Chris Bradford recently and just finished the Way of the Dragon. The ending is just ****_so_**** sad! I had to come up with one of my own. Write reviews, favourite, do whatever! Just tell me if I should continue, it would help _a lot._ :)**

** Another thing, a friend Raquel also helped me on the story. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything, and don't ask about it.**

Jack took a last look at the house he had first arrived at the day he woke up, his fathers rutter, missing. He would miss the cherry blossom tree he sat under to study his Japanese, and spending all those times with Akiko, finally managing to have a proper conversation with her. From the start, watching her with her white horse and blood red kimono, he knew that she would mean something to his life. The garden was full of sad, yet wondrous moments. Battles with the _bokken_ with his brother Yamato, and watching little Jiro every now and then. Well, Jiro wasn't so little anymore. He could hold a sword!  
Even Akiko's mother, he would miss. But Akiko alone was much more than just a friend to him. She had been there from start to finish, and now he was ready packed and leaving his home in the Japans. Would he regret this? Without a doubt yes, but his little sister, Jess, needed him more than ever. Was there ever another choice? No, was always the answer. He had done what he had fought for. His fathers murderer, Dragon Eye was gone. Had had taken back his fathers rutter. He even made his mark as the first_ gaijin _samurai in all of Japan. Still, his ship was waiting. His _sensei's _had set a ship with loyal samurai crew to get Jack home safely. Admiring his family in Japan, the only blood related family he had left was a two year journey to the other side of the world. There was no time to waste.

"Jack!" Akiko called out, sliding open one of the _shoji_ doors. He had already said his goodbye to her, what was she doing so early up in the morning?

"Akiko, what are you doing here? You need the rest." Jack stared at Akiko's pale face and dark shining hair. Her red kimono brining out all her beautiful features.

"I couldn't let you leave without taking a little piece of Japan with you." Akiko handed a two swords that were tucked into her _obi_. "These were Masamoto's. He'd want you to have them as his only son." Akiko choked on the word 'only'. Yamato was a brave samurai, sacrificing his life to kill Dragon Eye. Jack was his adopted son, his guardian until the coming of age, which was now.

"Thank you, Akiko." Jack bowed in appreciation. When he looked back up, Jack and Akiko had shared a small moment together. Were they truly forever bound to one another? Jack had to know.

"I would like to give you something in return. Yori would want me to." Jack handed a neatly folded piece of paper from his kimono sleeve and gave it to Akiko. Her face was dazed, amazed by what Jack had done.

"I- I wrote it for you." Jack smiled at Akiko's expression. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Neither could Akiko. She read the Haiku a thousand times before looking up again.

"Jack, I didn't know-"

"You don't have to say anything." Jack stopped her gently. "You've always been there for me, even after how rude I was to you in the first place. I can't repay you with much, but this is all I have left to give." Jack said softly, the orange glow of the sun beamed down onto Akiko, making it hard for Jack to resist going another inch closer to her.

"Yori... Takuan... I can't believe you would hold back such a thing for so many years!" Akiko didn't appear disappointed, she felt ashamed for not noticing such affection.

"As if I had a choice," Jack sighed, "I'm a _gaijin_." Jack struggled to name himself with an insult but it was necessary. "No Japanese would ever fall so far for my kind. Besides, you liked Takuan. I couldn't compete with that." Jack felt as embarrassed as Akiko, feeling himself blush, he dipped his head down slightly, tried to calm himself down from confessing his feelings for Akiko. Akiko couldn't tear her eyes off of the Haiku, intrigued by such words, she maintained speechless. After a minute or so, she managed to calm her breathing and look Jack straight in the eye.

"Clearly, you don't know who I am." Jack felt confused by the comment, but allowed Akiko to continue. "I, as a Japanese, would fall for your kind." Akiko gave a soft smile, and kissed Jack gently on the lips. Jack barely knew how to react. He let Akiko go on and on, until the both had run out of air. For a samurai, that was a hell of a long time.

"Akiko, I-"

"No, Jack. It is I who had misunderstood. If I had known your feelings for me, I wouldn't have talked to Takuan in the first place." Akiko turned around, observing the garden in utter peace. If Jack didn't get to the ship by sunrise, they would leave without him. He had to go, though reluctant to leave Akiko after displaying such affections, he couldn't move his feet. They had somewhat melted to the ground.

"Which is why I have made my decision." Jack was again confused, but waited for Akiko to go on. "I'm going with you to England." Jack was stunned by her approach, unaware of such certainty in her voice, he let himself comprehend Akiko's words.

"Akiko, are- are you sure? I can't guarantee that we'll get to England, but if we do, I still can't guarantee that they will treat you with the respect you're use to." Jack didn't want to leave Akiko, nor did he want her to stay with him. If Akiko stuck around him, there was a high possibility for them to be in danger. Jack never wanted Akiko to be put in such situations, and now that some of his loyal friends had died because of him, he couldn't bare to see Akiko die either.

"Jack, please. I've known you long enough to be certain that we will be able to fight side by side. I stood up for you, it should be just about time for you to stand up for me." Akiko was shaking, but her voice had implied that there was no persuading her around this.

"If you must, ask you family. I don't want you to leave without any consent." Jack was sure that Akiko's mother would say no. Akiko already had a brother captured by Dragon Eye, he doubted that she wanted another child of her, gone from Japan.

Akiko jumped up in glee and ran across the bridge and into the house. As Akiko walked through the _shoji_, Jack stared up at the sun. It was halfway across the horizon. If Akiko wanted to travel with Jack amongst the seas, she'd have to hurry. A small shriek came from the house, a sound of joy and glee. Akiko ran Dragon speed to her room on the other side of the house, carrying her _katana _and _wakizashi_ in her _obi._ Had her mother really approved of her departure? Was this actually happening? To Jack, time had stood frozen and was unable to move.  
Akiko's mother appeared through the _shoji_ and walked towards Jack, baring two kimonos and two _gi's _in hand.

"Please, take good care of my daughter. She trusts you, and so do I." Bowing, Jack took the clothes and thanked Akiko's mother with all his wishes. As Akiko came out, she had two extra swords, two extra clothes, and a handful of Japanese goods from the kitchen.

"Please visit as soon as you can. We all will know when you have arrived. I wish you the best of luck on your new journey, young samurai, and Akiko, I wish you the best of luck through life. May our hearts be with you." Akiko's mother bowed, and Akiko bowed lower in a polite manner.

"May you also, have the best of luck in life. It has been an honour, being your guest." Jack smiled and bowed, and so did Akiko's mother. Soon, they both were on their way down the road, not even bothering to have a last look at home. Akiko smiled at Jack, holding his hand softly as they walked down the path. There was a large crowd of _Niten Ichi Ryu _students, waving happy _sayonaras_ to Jack, unaware of Akiko's departure as well.

"Saburo!"Jack called as he stood at the end with all his other friends. Yori was there as well.

"Jack!" He called back as they greeted each other for the last bit.

"Hey, what's Akiko doing? Holding your hand?" Saburo looked confused, but as Jack and Akiko switched nervous glances, they instantly let go and blushed at the comment.

"Uh... Akiko is coming to England with me." Jack blurted, the whole crowd had almost gone silent.

"Akiko?" Yori exclaimed, surprised at the sudden turn of event. "Why? We didn't even have a party for you!"

"Don't worry, I just made the decision five minutes ago." Akiko blushed even more, the red flowing deeper into her cheeks, recalling the kiss with Jack.

"You could come as well if you want. That is, if you're willing to learn my language and customs." Jack smiled. He had been dying to speak English with _someone_ all these years in Japan but no one knew his mother tongue. It was Japanese everywhere.

"We _would _be honoured, but I need permission." said Saburo and Yori in unison. Were they actually planning this out? The Japanese all seem to be very decisive, unlike the English.

"You know I was just kidding, right?" Jack hoped to calm them down, not wanting to put them in such an awkward position. Saburo and Yori had already turned to their parents for permission. But Yori was so small! Saburo was well... Saburo. He understood Akiko's reasons to come with Jack to England, but not Yori's or Saburo's.

"Goodbye Japan, hello England!" Saburo danced as his mother gave him a pack full of spare clothes and supplies. The _katana _and _wakizashi_ in his _obi, _and his spirit high in the air. _It's just for the food,_ thought Jack. Yori had danced in the same way, eager to experience life as an English.

"_Sayonara!" _The four of them cried, cheering up the crowds again. Still not believing what he was experiencing, Jack climbed aboard the ship, the feeling of wooden floors and uneven walking so familiar to him. Saburo and Yori ran everywhere exploring the ship from the deck. Meanwhile, Jack and Akiko went to the back of the ship, and watched the sunrise until it was up to it's fullest. He was soon yet to leave Japan, his home for the while. He was going to miss all the times he had trained here, but forget all the wars that caused his friends lives. Distinguishing the thought, Jack turned to Akiko, finally noticing how close he was standing next to her.

"Are you ready for this?" Jack asked Akiko, hoping that she was fully certain. Akiko hesitated, but turned to Jack eye-to-eye.

"Yes." Akiko grinned, wondering about something else. Her mind had drifted off somewhere. "Teach me something in English." She insisted, hoping Jack would be as good of a teacher as she was. Jack thought long and hard, but still they hadn't fully left Japan yet. Every face was still clear, and only had they just started to feel the wind pushing the sails. Jack spoke three words, and Akiko repeated them, getting use to the feeling of pronouncing words without the ending sounds of _chi, o, a_, or any other vowel.

"What does that mean?" Akiko asked with much concern.

"It means, I love you." Jack smiled teasingly at Akiko's English voice.

"You tricked me!" Akiko, stared open mouthed at Jack, observing his cunning ways.

"That's your first lesson. Never fall for something, unless you are certain." Jack kept grinning, and bent down slightly to kiss Akiko. Releasing her a while after, he looked around ot the stunned faces of Saburo and Yori.

"The Haiku worked." Jack gave a reassuring smile at Yori and left them to their amazement.

He had to return the favour to Akiko for coming with him to England. This was done by will, not by accident. When Jack had first arrived, Akiko was the first Japanese he saw. And now, she was also the last. But a figure behind the crowd of waving and screaming Japanese had caught his eyes.

Catching a glimpse of Japan once again, he spotted the black and red samurai, bowing to him on a high wall. With much curiosity, he had to believe that it was his guardian and trainer, Masamoto. Akiko and Jack both bowed in respect, then watched him leave. _How did he get to Toba? Wasn't he banished? _thought Jack.

"You make a great crowd pleaser." said Akiko warmheartedly.

"You make a great girlfriend." Jack laughed, another teasing line from Akiko. They both laughed, and watched as Japan disappeared into the distance. Now, they were not only truly lost at sea, but they were _forever bound to one another_.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Jack!" Akiko calls from her room. Well, I'll catch you all up on what's been happening. We've fought battles, and even stowaway ninjas aboard the ship. A few sailers drowned in a fight with the Portuguese, but in other words, we are all fine. Everyone has been meeting up with me through specific schedules to learn about English culture, etiquette, and most importantly, language. Akiko has still always been Akiko. She has somewhat changed. She ties her hair up so it's out of her face, and sometimes wears clothes that a female pirate would wear. On special occasions, we all wear out kimonos, but that is mostly on great dinner nights.

"Hey," I smile and walked through her bedroom door that has been left open. Today, she has chosen to wear her _gi_ and through coincidence, so have I. No matter what though, we've gone through a strict rule on this ship. Only the English culture is allowed. Everyone seems to enjoy the no bowing thing. It takes up a lot less time. The only problem now was the etiquette. Saburo and Yori have managed, but some of the sailors, not so much. Akiko is as great as a student, like days back in the _Niten Ichi Ryu._

"Ready for practice?" Akiko nods, her accent is just perfect. I wonder what impression she'll have on Jess. I know we'll make it now. It's been two years on this ship and we're still alive and only just slightly hurt.

"Ready." I smile and head her out the door and onto the deck. We practice our Two Heavens technique until a Yori cries out from the watching tower.

"IT'S ENGLAND! IT'S ENGLAND!" All the sailors move up to the tip of the ship to take a good look. Akiko and I exchange glances and quickly dress into appropriate clothes. I wear the usual kimono that I've adapted to, and so does Akiko. Everyone else seems to be wearing either _gi's _or kimonos and wearing a traditional kimono seems to be the best idea for such an occasion.

Finally, after five years of being gone from England, I'm home, back to where I first started. The sailers make way for my friends and at the the tip of the ship. Everyone is waiting for us at the dock. Once they see me, they know that no harm has been done. Everyone just cheers and cheers at the sight of the Japanese. I wave in return. All the Japanese still aren't that great with the culture, but they could make good conversation.

"Jack!" A high pitch voice cries at the dock. Instantly, I recognize the face. The sweet face of flowing blonde braided hair and deep blue eyes like me.

"Jess!" I call back, ready to get off the wooden ship. The plank is lowered and I run down with Akiko holding her hand, eager for not only me to be reunited with Jess, but for Akiko to get her first real taste of a Fletcher.

"Who's this? She doesn't look like an English person." Jess clearly doesn't get this whole being nice thing, but it's the stubborn mind of a Fletcher.

"I may not be English, but I certainly do understand you." Akiko laughed. People are stunned to hear such fluent English, I too am still surprised at how her accent sounds just like an English girl.

"Woah! The Japanese do exist!" Jess jumps up high and low. "Hold on, what are those things around your belt?" Jess pokes the sheath of of my _katana _and _wakizashi_.

"They're swords, and I'm not afraid to use them." I threaten my little sister. After two years of not seeing her, she has certainly grown to mature. Though the voice and the attitude hasn't changed, she has certainly developed a _few _things.

"Jess," I walk her to the side for a moment, allowing Saburo and Yori to talk to Akiko for a while. They still haven't adapted to Akiko and I being together but, it's exactly what I'm going to tell Jess. If I want her to stay safe and happy, and I want her to know that she can trust Akiko no matter what race she's form.

"How can she be your girlfriend if she isn't an English girl?" Jess whispers quietly in my ear that even with Sensei Kano's training, I can barely hear her.

"Jess, time has it's ways. You'll grow to understand."

"Where's father?" Jess asks in concern.

"Jess, I-" My voice burns to continue. Jess suddenly notices the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"No! He can't be!" Jess hugs onto my tight, making my swords clink on the ground.

"Jess, Jess,' I let her arms cling onto me as she sobs. "I know it's hard. It was for me to." I don't bother continuing. Jess perfectly understands. She knew that this was bound to come, but she also thought that I wouldn't return with the news.

"Can I go talk to... Akiko, is it?" I nod my head in approval and head to Saburo and Yori. For once, I start the conversation in Japanese.

"It's amazing!" Saburo finally let it out.

"I've never seen anything like it. All of it is so brown and beige!" Yori replies with urge to walk, but is struck by the sight of England.

"Come on, I've got a few people to introduce you to." I beckon Akiko over and let her grasp my hand. She's as nervous as I am as we speak. Her smile is filled with approval of my sister and she walks along with me, Saburo and Yori right on out tail. I see a few of my old friends who have been waiting for our arrival for the past five years, and neighbours of all sorts. Mrs. Winters in particular is proud of me.

"Stop!" I say suddenly. I feel the tension burn past and my friends sense the same thing. The crowd is silent, and so is the ship. The only sound I hear are people breathing, the seas, and the boat tipping back and forth. That is what gets me nervous. Saburo, Yori, Akiko and I all exchange glances. Turning and holding onto the handles of our swords, we walk back and peer under the plank. A black shadow comes across and out into the open, the bright light invading it's black clothes.

"_Gaijin!_ I have long awaited this moment." The voice was familiar, but after two years on the ship, I had forgotten any ninja I had encountered.

Unsheathing my swords, people stared in awe as they glinted in the light.

"I have yet a score to settle with you." Japanese was so foreign to the English that they didn't even know what they were doing, still in sight.

The ninja got ready to strike, and right after the first band of their _katanas_ more ninja rushed out to the rescue. Akiko took Jess back to the side and walked up to the rest of the ninja, battling them with the Two Heavens technique. All four of us were. There weren't as many ninjas as we expected there to be if they were to come and attack, but sill. Neither one of us had even properly fought any ninjas. The Autumn Leaf strike must be performed in this battle. If not, how was i going to get the ninja to talk?

Girls stared in amazement as Akiko defeated one ninja after another. A few dived back into the sea, fearful of the female skills. Saburo and Yori were having no problem whatsoever, but I was wondering who the ninja were. Had they been sent by the Shogun? Were they masterless samurai dressed as ninjas like what Akiko had somehow come to be at a certain point? I didn't know, but I was eager to find out. It took me five minutes to get the ninja down to the ground, the _katana_ at his throat. More gasps were heard as I used the tip of the blade to unmask the ninja. Still, the ninja didn't object. Once the scarf had fully been taken off, the gasps all escaped into me.

"How many times have I told you, you can never beat me in Two Heavens?" To all the samurai's surprise, they stared at the laughing face of their natural _Niten Ichi Ryu_ enemy. Kazuzi.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! Hope this chapter suits you well. I created a few more characters in this chapter. PM, review, favourite, do whatever! Tell me what you think. Also, tell me whether I should leave this at 3, 5, 10, 15, or 20 chapters. Thanks! Enjoy reading :)_**

"Kazuki!" Akiko yelled, her hands by her mouth. The _katana_ and _wakizashi _back in her black obi.

"_Gaijin_, Jack," Kazuki started, seemingly comfortable with a _katana_ at his throat. "you've won. Kill me now when you still have a chance." Kazuki insisted, but Jack knew that this was just a trick. Thinking hard, Jack stepped onto Kazuki's chest with more weight than he truly intended. Kazuki showed no pain, no anger. He only saw one thing. Revenge. Jack had already received two scas on both sides of his face, still healing, from Kazuki. Jack had returned the favour. Using the tip of his _katana, _Jack slit two deep gashes by both sides of _his_ face. Jack seemed to find this too little after what Kazuki had done to the code of _bushido_. He kept moving his _katana _around Kazuki's ninja clothes, calm enough to give Kazuki more deep cuts and scars. In the end, Kazuki was left with three deep cuts on both arms, three more cuts on both legs, a cut by his eyebrow, causing him to see with only one eye, and a deep scar that would need stitching on his forehead.

"Take him to the dungeons." Jack ordered some soldiers who came by. "I'll come by to translate later."

The soldiers took Kazuki's body away and down the dock to the dungeons of England. Akiko was still battling a few ninjas, but showed no weaknesses anyways. Saburo and Yori stood by the sailors, talking to them in Japanese, telling them to calm down. Jack could only watch as Akiko kept on going, fighting the last ninja who tried to stay strong. Akiko kicked him into the ocean, screaming as the salt water burned his wounds. Akiko sighed and walked back to Jack, sheathing her swords again. Surprisingly, they weren't blood stained.

"What are we going to do? There are only the four of us here to keep Kazuki out of trouble. We can't always stand guard by the cells." Akko said in Japanese, hoping that she was quiet enough for only Jack to hear.

"We'll figure something out." Jack replied in Japanese. It was manners. "For now, I'll just show you around England. It's better if we stop with fighting for a while."

Saburo and Yori came to join Jack and Akiko. Every Englander around them stood in awe and horror as the tragedy of deaths came to view. Jack's England friends, Anthony, Damien, and Silas, all stared at Jack standing so close to a Japanese girl. He sooner or later would have to explain.

Reluctantly, the four samurai made their way with Jess as they left the sailors behind to do their own introduction.

_At the Fletcher house_

__  
"This is amazing." Akiko smiled as Jack led her through his house. He hadn't stepped into this house for five years. Everything had brought back memories. Jack first led his friends into the living room, then the dining room, then the kitchen, and lastly, his bedroom. They found England so interesting that Jack felt sick about it. To him, everything was normal. To them, everything was like... how he felt when he first arrived in the Japans. The only difference was how they already knew the language and culture before they sailed to the shores.

"You sleep on this?" Yori asked confused at the wooden supports that elevated the bed.

"Yes," Jack replied. "people don't exactly sleep on the floor in England." he laughed as he watched Yori bounce up and down on the mattress.

"I'm going outside. I like seeing all the brown and beige." Saburo gestured for Yori to come with him and promised that he'd be back by sundown.

Akiko tried to slide open a door, but nothing happened. Jack simply laughed again at how clueless the Japanese were with English architecture. He opened the closet door for her and waited for Akiko's shocked expression.

"All of this is yours?" She asked weakly, trying to gasp for air. All his clothes were in neat folds on shelves, but after five years of not being worn, they started to stink.

"Five years, Akiko. I probably grew out of all of them." Akiko sighed in relief as she closed the closet door tightly again.

"Where are your friends? I'd really like to meet them." Akiko looked at Jack with an excited face. Jack seemed to just stay shocked at how eager Akiko was to find out about the Englishmen and England itself. Half of it hadn't even been explored yet!

"They're probably with the sailors. Or trying to find me." Jack tilted his head up at the ceiling, finally realizing what he had just done.

"Let's go then!" Akiko grabbed Jack's hand, joyfully hoping down the stairs and through the doors of the house. Akiko kept walking, talking Japanese half the time. She couldn't find the words to describe the roads and paths of England. Wooden everything. Barely any paper windows. The colours were the main things that stood out to Akiko. As the two samurai walked along the main path, Jack started to recall memories with his father explaining how to use the rutter when they were on land.

Passing the docks and heading to a different street, Akiko finally loosened up and let go of the grip on her _katana_ and so had Jack. It was a habit for them to keep hold of it at all times. Ever since the war in Japan, they all had been scared to death. Yori had almost experienced it.

"Jack!" a deep voice called behind the samurai.

Jack turned around, stunned to see his friends behind him. It was Damien who had yelled at him. He had green eyes instead and his hair wasn't blonde. It was brown.

"Hi, Damien." Jack turned to Anthony and Silas, bowing in the most un-Japanese way possible.

"Who's this?" Silas asked, bowing to Akiko.

"I'm Akiko. Jack's first friend from Japan." Akiko smiled in return. Jack started to realize what he had been doing in front of his friends this whole time they had seen each other. He was holding Akiko's hand. Embarrassed, Jack started to blush red.

"You know how to fight?" Anthony asks, observing the swords in her obi. He looked rather disgusted at the idea. To everyone in England, everyone expected females to cook, clean, and be... ladies.

"Fight?" Akiko looked confused, unsure how to reply.

"He means battle." Jack translated in Japanese. His friends stared at him again.

"Hm..." Akiko thought. "I can't say whether I'm good or not, but surely I can defend myself." Akiko looked to Jack, hoping for some sign of reassurance. Her thoughts were still uncertain, wondering how well an English boy could battle.

"A girl? Fight? That is absurd!" Silas exclaimed.

"Silas, please." Jack tried to calm him down. "every girl in Japan knows that some girls can fight. Akiko is one of the best female samurai known in Japan." Jack felt frightened, afraid that this whole conversation would become a battle to first blood. And from experience, Jack knew that first blood, could also mean deathat one strike.

"No female has the skills to even hold a sword!" Anthony tried to back Silas up, but Akiko had interrupted.

"I'll prove it if I have to." Akiko warned, now holding both the leather grips of her _katana_ and _wakizashi_.

"Ladies first." Silas bowed.

"Akiko, you don't have to do this." Jack pulled Akiko back by the hand, hoping that she wouldn't dishonour herself this way. The Japanese do not prove their worth. They show their worth by personality. At the point, Jack had completely thought that Akiko had forgotten the code of _bushido. _Besides, Jack had told Akiko that he hoped to stop fighting for a while. They would need the energy later because of Kazuki.

"Don't worry. You know I'll be fine." Akiko kissed Jack on the cheek before letting go of his hands. Jack had no choice but to let her slip away. Now, he could only remember how skilled Silas was with a sword. He was invincible. He had once been offered to stand with the guards of the castle, but he turned the offer down since he was just too young.

Damien led the group to an empty area, just out in public. Barely anyone was around, but still. Jack could feel his heart pounding extremely hard.

Akiko unsheathed both her swords at the same time, allowing them to glint in the light of the sun.

"Show off." Silas muttered as Anthony passed him a straight silver sword.

"I heard that!" Akiko smiled devilishly, already moving with her first attack.

"Agh!" Silas groaned, pushing his blade against Akiko's as a block.

"Remember, I have two swords." Akiko said teasingly, swiping her _wakizashi_ at the sole of Silas's shoes. Silas fell on the ground, but quickly got up, limping. Akiko still looked energetic while Silas already panted out heavily. Beads of sweat poured down his face, making him look fierce.

"That isn't fair! One sword each!" Silas demanded, pointing to Akiko's _wakizashi_. Akiko sighed, but to be fair, she put the sword back into it's sheath.

"May I continue?" Akiko already made a move without letting him reply. She twisted and turned, cutting open the fabric of Silas's airy shirt. Eventually, Akiko got Silas to let go of his sword and made him lie flat on the dirt ground, the _katana_ at his throat.

"Jack?" Akiko called, looking past Anthony and Damien. Jack looked up, startled with her voice. "Your turn."

Jack got his two swords out, gripping the red hilt. He ignored his friends entirely, just so he could stay focused. His mind went through flashbacks again. Ones where he practiced with Akiko aboard the ship. He had to treat it as that if he were to survive fighting with his girlfriend.

"Good luck, Jack." Silas patted his back, groaning at the pain Akiko gave him. Still, no blood.

"Thanks," Jack smiled, "but I won't need it." he fixed his grip on the handle and stood a fair distance away from Akiko. Akiko started to grin, getting ready to hear the loud clangs of the swords clash together. Jack loosened up his muscles, standing strong with the _katanas _ready. Reluctantly, Akiko had made the first move. She didn't want to hurt Jack after how loving he had been towards her. They never left a moment that wasn't cherished together.

For half an hour they battled, a large crowd had formed a circle around them. Everyone was intrigued with Jack's Japanese fighting skills, and everyone was in awe at Akiko's battle skills. After all, no one in England believed that a woman could even hold a sword.

Jack and Akiko kept flipping over one another, gliding, sliding, as if they were dancing with the blades of their swords as a drum beat. Both of them knew each others patters. One second they would attack, the next they would defend and attack, and the last would be defend. They knew each others weaknesses and strengths, and Jack knew very well that he should try something different. If he were to keep flowing at this pattern, he knew Akiko would perform the Autumn leaf strike and make him look weak in front of everybody. It was his English side talking.

"Be careful, Jack!" Silas cried, moving his head as he watched the battle.

"I've got this." Jack shouted a reply, ready to make a different move. Akiko was going to try a spike on Jack any moment. Three more clangs.

One...

Two...

Three.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm deciding to go past five chapters. I just can't get enough done! Hope you guys can't get enough of this either! **_

Half an hour has passed and still Jack and Akiko aren't tired out. They both parry, strike, and even spike. The Two Heavens Technique really did seem indestructible to the samurais. No one could defeat them, and no one would even dare approach them if their swords were out. Even if sheathed, they knew that they wouldn't want to upset anyone with an _obi_ and two swords handing by the sides.

Akiko and Jack both followed a pattern. Everyday on the ship, the would always practice for two hours straight. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses so well that they could battle each other with their eyes closed. Both knew each others actions and what they would do after each clang of the blade. Soon, Akiko would try the Autumn Leaf strike, but wouldn't succeed, and Jack would stager back, ducking before Akiko could get to him.

Jack knew that this would happen, and soon, he would want to change this pattern. Instead of ducking, he stepped to the side, luring Akiko into striking her sword by his side. Jack grabbed Akiko's wrist, forcing hr to drop the _katana_. She was sort of paralyzed, the _wakizashi _in her other hand wasn't even moving. She had gone shocked at the sudden move.

Jack grabbed the _katana_ from her hand and stepped onto the blade of her _wakizashi_ making sure that it was on the ground. Jack managed to bring his _wakizashi_ around to the nape of her neck, just below her hair line. The tip of his _katana_ right at her throat.

"Smart move, Jack. You must teach me sometime. Tell me, how did you learn that move?" Akiko asked, taking her weapons back, Jack heping her in the process.

"I learnt that from my father. I haven't performed that move since my last day in England." Jack smiled, having flashbacks of his last wooden sword games with his friends, Silas, Damien, and Anthony, all of them against him alone.

"Please, teach my sometime." Akiko begged, sheathing her swords and bowing at the same time.

"My pleasure," Jack returned the bow. The crowd that surrounded them had no faded away, giving them some space to reach Jack's friends.

"Remind me to not get... Akiko, is it? mad." Damien looked at Silas's clothes, ripped slightly from the blades of her swords.

"You would remember." Jack insisted, ignoring the rest of their questions. "I'd like to take you somewhere." Jack said in Japanese, throwing his friends off guard.

"Of course you would. Your friends are starting to get on my nerves. Where are we going?" Akiko said quickly, trying to draw his attnetion away from Jack's friends.

"I can only show you." Jack smiled, running away from his friends, still confused by the language.

Through many different alleyways, Jack led Akiko to a stone wall the went just about waist height. On the other side, there were many different fishes, swimming in schools by the shallow waters.

"They're so beautiful." Akiko said in awe. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Jack was hoping for her to notice fist. This place was one of a kind. The sun was clear here, no houses or buildings to block the view of the horizon line.

"The sun is going to set soon." Jack pointed at the sun, just a few inches away from the horizon.

"This reminds me so much of Japan." Akiko sat on the stone wall, her legs dangling above he waters. Jack did too, quite close to her as well. The only space between them was their hands intertwined together softly.

"How did you know of this place?" Akiko asks in Japanese. For some odd reason, she spoke Japanese on and off from English. She was just too shocked at how different England was from Japan.

"I use to come here and write. The ocean calms me down a little." Jack replied with much embarrassment. People knew him for strength and willpower. No one ever knew he wrote deep feelings and thoughts.

"If you were writing now, what would you write about?" Akiko stared up at the yellow and orange sun. She was hihgly intrigued since they were right at the centre of it, the light of orange in a straight line heading for them.

"I'd write about Japan. That I still feel homesick, even in England." Jack now felt that both Japan and England was his home. He didn't even know whether he was suppose to feel relieved that he was surrounded by Englanders, or sad that he didn't stand out among the ark haired Japanese anymore. Now, it was the Japanese' turn to feel outstanding. At least, the English accepted the Japanese. They were the ones who started the search in the first place.

"Hey," Akiko said softly, her hand running gently down the side of Jack's face. Naturally, Jack turned his head to look in Akiko's eyes. Somehow, they were small like most Japanese. They were round and glassy. She could pass for an English girl if it weren't for her dark hair.

"I've got you, you've got me. Isn't that enough?" Akiko asked in Japanese. It sounded more sentimental this way. Jack loosened up since he knew what was coming his way. He leaned down slightly, kissing Akiko for a second. He felt like pulling away but Akiko's hand prevented that.

"Woah, Jack!" Damien's voice was no surprise to the samurai. They casually pulled away and started to laugh.

"I'll see you at home." Akiko smiled, standing up and fixing her obi.

"Last one there can't take a bath." Jack shook hands on it. He didn't mind if he lost since before he ever even set foot on a ship, he rarely took baths.

Akiko sprinted down the stone wall, faster than ever. She wasn't going to miss a day without getting clean again.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Meet me here at dawn." Jack promised, kneeling to get ready for a jump.

"Jack-" Anthony wanted to speak, but was stunned by how fast Jack was able to move. He jumped from the stone wall, standing on the ledge of a window for a millisecond, and did a forward roll in the air, landing stiffly and flatly on the roof of a house.

"_Sayonara!_" Jack waved, jumping from roof to roof back home. Occasionally looking behind him, he saw his friends trying to get up on the roof exactly the way Jack did. Jack just laughed with glee as he made it to the roof of his house, just as Akiko made it to the front door.

"It's a tie." Jack smiled, jumping down from the roof.

"I suppose it is." Akiko nodded still holding a grudge. "I'll beat you next time. Besides, girls have more elegance than boys in this country."

"You know, we have to get to the castle for Kazuki some time soon." Jack reminded, hoping to break the tension between the two. Ever since Japan, he believed both men and women were equal. Nothing else.

"I know. Hopefully, I won't get into any trouble." She brought her hand back to pull her hair into view. The black really did stand out, but it wasn't like Jack had a choice either back in the Japans.

"I won't let that happen." Jack promised opening the doors to the Fletcher house.

"You better not. If you do, you know I'm not afraid to..." Akiko stopped in her tracks, one foot through the door, one foot out.

A man in a red and black kimono sat on the couch drinking _sencha_ peacefully. The scar down the side of the mans face made it even more obvious. By his sides were two swords, also in an _obi. _It had blue leather hilts, and definitely the most shining blades in Japan. Saburo and Yori sat next to the man, gesturing for Jack and Akiko to walk over.

"Masamoto-sama." Jack and Akiko bowed, standing in front of their sensei. Also, Jack's Japanese father, and Akiko's uncle.

"Please, sit." The two surprised samurai sat on the couch, waiting for some sort of explanation from Masamoto. Somehow, he managed to escape and stowaway on the ship. A couple of monks had helped him on his journey.

"What is your purpose for coming back here?" Yori asked. Young Yori. He never understood, did he?

"I have come to teach the last of my students all of what I know. I do not want any inch of the Two Heavens to be forgotten." Masamoto smiled. He had complete faith in the young samurai of the _Niten Ichi Ryu_.

"We start training at noon." Masamoto stood up, bowed, and walked out the door, disappearing before anyone could object. No one saw which way he went, where he was going, or who he was staying with for the night. For now though, everyone wanted to hog the bathroom!

_Next Morning_

"Jack?" Akiko got up from bed and was already wearing her training_ gi_.

"What time is it?" Jack wondered, dizzily sitting up in bed, only to realize that he had no shirt on.

"Sunrise. You better hurry. That explanation of yours is going to take a lot longer than you think." Akiko teased, walking out the door to meet Jess in her room.

Jack cursed. He rolled onto the side of the bed Akiko had slept on with him and took an extra thirty seconds to conjure up some energy for the day. Quickly, he raced into the bathroom and freshened himself up, pulling on his black training _gi _as well.

"I'll be back before noon." Jack promised, heading out the door. Akiko waved and talked with Jess as he went out to meet his friends by the stone wall. He realized too late that they had seen him kiss Akiko. The conversation that was ahead of him, wasn't going to be such a pleasant one for both him and his friends. He didn't want to talk about it more than his friends. He had been the centre of attention for too long.

Jack jumped silently onto the roof of the house that his friends were practicing to jump on. None of them succeeded. Jack laid low, hoping none of his friends would notice him eavesdropping on their conversation. They probably got there earlier than dawn. All of them stood in rags, not even bothering about their hygiene. Jack tried not to mind. After all, he was also an English boy.

"He's become so... Japanese. It's not like him to be so close to girls." Damien was one of the heartthrobs in the group. He tried to avoid girls as much as possible, but with much experience, he knew signs of true love. He was sad that Jack had fallen for a Japanese girl.

"You're thinking about Akiko when he can slice our head off in two seconds?" Silas exclaimed. Anthony tried to calm them down, saying that they should wait for Jack to explain himself since Japan.

"You really shouldn't be talking about him like that. What if he hears us?" Anthony whispered.

"Too late." Jack replied through the silence. The three heads looked up at him with the faces of shame. No, not shame. It was one of those 'oops, I did it again' faces.

"How in the world did you get up there?" Anthony was the first to speak. Jack just grinned and quickly got down from the roof, his friends still in complete awe at his flexibility.

"Start talking." Silas pointed his sword at Jack, but calmly, Jack moved it away with his hand.

"I'm still your friend, Silas. Just because I can fight, doesn't mean I want to." Jack felt English words to be so deep now. Even in the most shallow ways to the English, they were deep to the Japanese.

"I'll have you know that I do." Silas said strictly, putting his sword away by his belt. Jack took a deep breath in, turning to Damien and Silas.

"What do you want to know?" Jack breathed out, trying to clam down. The pressure from Silas gave him a sudden heart attack that he could barely recognize his friend anymore. They use to be close, now they've grown distant. What was it that made him feel this way? What did Jack ever do to Silas that made him so... tense?

"Where did you learn to jump on roofs? and where did you learn how to fight with_ two _swords?" A ton of questions came tumbling out of the three boys mouths. Jack stood there, waiting patiently for them to calm down for a minute. He was thrown with questions about language, clothes, and physical improvements. Most question were yes and no answers, but, still. He waited. Waited and waited and waited.

"Can you slow down?" Jack butted in casually. It wasn't like he could do anything else but answer one question at a time.

"Why the hell did you kiss a Japanese girl?" Silas was the last one to stop talking. No, not talking. Shouting. Jack started to feel offended at his friend's words. Who was he to judge? Jack had lived among the Japanese since he was twelve. Why wouldn't he have gotten close to at least one Japanese girl?

"Akiko, so happens to be my girlfriend for the past two years. Even my father approves." Jack was referring to Masamoto. He was actually just _hoping_ that he would approve. Though he didn't show it, he was sure he did.

"Girlfriend? Your father? You said your father was murdered!" Silas practically screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to control himself at all.

"Yes, girlfriend. I was referring to my Japanese father. He adopted me when I first arrived in the Japans. He's been of great help." Jack explained, hoping his friends would understand.

"How can you possibly be with a Japanese girl? She isn't like us." Silas gestured to his clothes, eyes, and hair. Jack knew that this was going to be hard for his friends to accept, but he never knew that it was going to be this complicated. Saburo and Yori understood their relationship perfectly, why couldn't they?

"So what? She was the first person I met in Japan. I've gone through fights, near life or death experiences and even went to _war _with the Japanese. I've learnt about their culture and respect it. You should to." Jack was just about to reach for his swords, but decided that he didn't want to show his friends any sign of anger. He just wanted them to understand.

"Why should we? We don't know them as well as you do." Silas finally talked slower and quieter, finally remembering the battle yesterday against Akiko.

"If you just talked to them, you could learn to trust them. When I was in Japan, I didn't even know what people were saying. I only knew English, now I know two entirely different languages. Anyways, if you don't want to learn how to fight as good as a girl, have it your way. I've got a training session at noon. I'll see you around." Jack knew that this would get them to stop him from walking away. Gladly, his plan worked.

"Wait!" Damien was he first one to fall. "you didn't answer my question. How do you climb a wall to a roof?" Damien held onto Jack's shoulder, hoping that he'd answer.

"If you want to learn, accept the Japanese first because, if you don't accept them, you don't accept me." Jack looked up the roof he had climbed twice and decided to go a different way. He walked to the middle of a narrow alley, looking left and right at the two dark walls.

"If I were you," Jack smiled shortly, "I'd come to my place." Jack did a very Japanese like bow and started to jump from the right wall to the left, making his way up to the roof and running in his black _gi_ back home where Akiko waited for him.

Back at the front doors of the Fletcher's house, Jack eavesdropped for a few seconds on the conversation Akiko, Saburo, and Yori were having. They were talking about Kazuki. Saburo was given a message from some towns person saying that they were going to have to get to the castle by dusk. They were being sent just for translation. They weren't going to have any say in what happened to Kazuki.

"Hey, my friends are going to come over soon." Jack strode over to Akiko and leaned back against the couch.

"That's great. What about the training session with Masamoto?" Akiko wondered, afraid that his friends stay would be long.

"We'll figure something out. Besides, I'm sure they'd under-" A loud thud prevented Jack from finishing his sentence. Outside, they could all hear the three boys talking about what to say and do once they stepped through the front door. Jack got up and opened the door before they could continue their discussion.

"Are you coming in or what?" Jack smiled at their stunned faces. They probably didn't even realize how sensitive his ears were.

"Sure." said Anthony awkwardly. The three boys entered the house, staring at the Japanese teenagers. They didn't even know what to say or do. Bow, smile, wave, or say hello?

"I'm sure you know Akiko. The other two are Saburo and Yori." Jack introduced, heading back to Akiko's side and leaning against the couch again.

The three boys took a seat by a third couch in the living room. All of them were in awkward positions.

"So, what's with the swords?" Silas asked first, pointing at Jack's black _obi_. The two swords that dangled by his sides lay flat against the soft material of the couch, it's hilt just at his finger tips.

"Japanese tradition. Any samurai must have at least one." Akiko explained. The three boys were caught off guard when she said _samurai._

"Samurai? You mean like, ninja?" Damien sat forward, intrigued by the subject of ninjas. To England, ninjas were all powerful and stealthy. To samurai, they were just plain enemies since the dawn of time.

"Samurai and ninja are two completely different types of warriors. The ninja are the samurais enemy, and vice versa." Silas seemed appauled at the idea. He didn't understand the difference between the two.

"Did you see us fight on the docks? It was awesome! I battled four ninja at once. First time accomplishment." Yori complimented himself.

"You fought _four_ ninja at once? But you're so... small." Everyone couldn't blame Damien for thinking in such way. Yori was small for his age, but he was the only student of their former sensei to master _kiaijutsu. _He could scare away the largest of people, even if he was so petite.

"It is not the size that counts, but the mind and skill." The young samurai had flashbacks of their sensei saying the same thing. Yori was one of their sensei's best students. No one could deny that if it was for origami's or _kiaijutsu_.

"What about the fighting stuff? How do you do it?" Anthony wondered.

"We all went to the same samurai school. The best one in Japan." Saburo smiled with pride. More flashbacks came to mind, but it ended up in flames.

"School? That reminds me," Anthony looked at Jack, "when are you going back to school?" Jack looked down at his hands, sitting by the edge of the couch.

"I uh... I might not ever go back." Jack said softly, hoping that his story wouldn't take too long. "I've got samurai training to do. I can't train _and_ go to school at the same time."

"But you were the most popular kid in school! You can't back down now." Silas exclaimed.

"Just because I was popular, doesn't mean I succeeded. Everyone just thinks I've changed. I'm not fully English to them anymore." Jack looked down, his long blonde hair in front of his face. Could he go back? If he did, what would he do? He only knew what his father had taught him. He only knew about his fathers rutter.

"We do. Come on, Jack. We need you." Damien's brown eyes shined ever so glassily that it made Jack think twice about not going to school. But in the end, he knew he would just come to stress and more stress.

"If I went I'd-" Another cut off.

"Is this a bad time? I just thought we'd start early." Masamoto's figure stepped through the doorway, bowing respectfully at Jack and his friends.

"No," Jack smiled, speaking Japanese again. "that would actually be great." Jack's Japanese up close was shocking to Silas, Damien, and Anthony. They never expected him to be so... fluent.

"Would it be a problem if my friends came to watch? They seem oddly fascinated." Jack asked his Japanese father, hoping his answer was yes.

"Of course. Lets just hope they can come up to standard." Masamoto smiled devilishly, heading out the door again.

"Standard?" Damien looked at Jack, but he had avoided his gaze. Jack had exchanged glances with Akiko, Yori, and lastly, Saburo. All of them sprinted after Masamoto, not even bothering to look back at any of the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Harriet: Just want to say thank you for the reviews and PM's. They help _****soooooo****_ much. I can't tell you guys how happy I am and hopefully, you guys are in a good mood too. _**

**_ Raquel: (Harriet, cheesy much? never mind) So, I'm helping with these fanfics... technically, I'm writing the fanfics. Harriet just shouts ideas at me. I do detail, she does outline. Oh well, we make a good team. We're getting Filia to pitch in to. We never do anything without her. KEEP PMing and reviewing! Thanks! _**

Once the three samurai step outside, Masamoto already waits for them at the end of the street, just an alley away from the town square. This whole place was packed with people who didn't seem to mind about the battle master wearing a random kimono in the middle of the street. The four samurai bowed at their master, standing straight and tall, waiting for instructions. Masamoto looked around, interested in the English culture. He was dying to talk to some people, but couldn't seem to grasp the language.

"Take your weapons." Masamoto ordered. The sound of the blades sliding through the air filled the millisecond of a sound. The three 'musketeers' stared in awe at how sharp and spotless they looked.

"First stance." Masamoto held one sword by it's hilt at the side of his face, ready to attack. The other sword was straight out in front of him, defending his whole body. The young samurai copied. Neither one of them struggled to hold onto their swords. They each had beaten them in their own game.

The warm up was done within half an hour. The actual lesson was taught for the next few hours before lunch. The young samurai learnt new strikes, practicing with air before practicing with each other. Only until Masamoto had seen perfection in their techniques, would he allow them to battle against one another, attempting the new move.

More _KIAAAIII! _shouts were heard from the young samurai, even Jack. He had never truly understood the purpose for screaming/yelling at the same time as battling, but to him, it surely did release more tension and strength into the attack.

"Samurai," Masamoto brought the lesson to a halt. "you have done well. I will teach you more after a meal." Masamoto bowed, the young samurai, even lower. "I must leave for a meeting. I shall meet you back here in an hour." Masamoto disappeared in a flash. All of the trainees hoped that Masamoto would train them that trick one day. That was, if Masamoto lived to see it.

"That was amazing!" Damien clapped.

"Fantastic!" Anthony clapped along with him.

"Yeah, sure." Silas was no where _near_ impressed. What was going on with him again? This time, it couldn't possibly be Akiko.

"Oh, what? Like you can do any better." Yori was just about ready to point the tip of his _katana_ at his throat but Silas looked scared to death at the shining blade that he decided to follow along with a sarcastic face and slow, deep, claps. It was at least _some_ respect, they supposed.

"Never mind." Silas muttered, assuming that the samurai couldn't hear him. They let him go. After all, it would be best if they didn't know of their senses. It would give them the upper hand.

"So… Any plans now?" Anthony asks, hoping to see more action. Through luck, there was always action among the samurai students.

"We usually practice for half an hour before we have a break." Saburo explained, unsheathing his swords again. His were green at the hilt, and dark silver on the blades. Each samurai had pairs of _katanas_ and _wakizashis_. Jack's was red, Akiko's were a somewhat pinkish colour, only realizing that now. Saburo's were green, and Yori's were black. The blades were almost all the same. Akiko's and Saburo's were darker blades. Yori's was the lightest, and it never shined. It helped with stealth incase it was day. Jack's swords were the ones that shined the brightest in the light. It was made by one of the best sword makers in Japan. Old, but always maintained perfectly. The swords have been used so many times yet they still looked brand new.

"A duel!" Silas announced. Such a British guy.

"A what?" Yori isn't as fluent in English, but he has the consistency and the accent to fit it.

"A duel! It's where people go one off on each other." This made Yori think of the times at war. His _kiaijutsu_ was unbeatable. After all their sensei taught the young samurai, only Yori was the one to maser these skills.

"You're on!" Yori unsheathed his _katana_. Always the longer ones, huh?

"_En garde!" _Silas. The French kind of guy, isn't he? The rest of us circle around the smallest one and the biggest one in our group. Jack can already see his friends in Japan, leaning the way of the samurai, the code of _bushido, _the way of the warrior, and the way of the dragon. If they were to master the Two Heavens Technique, well… Jack can't picture that yet.

Yori finds the perfect opportunity to block and grip onto Silas's wrist, twisting it, and forcing him to drop his sword. Clearly, Silas doesn't know how to use his other hand when his other_ other_ hand is occupied with paralyzing pain.

"You samurai are some creepy bunch." Silas sighs, rubbing his wrist.

"Well, we are samurai." Yori smiled, sheathing his sword and heading to Saburo. Silas, Damien, and Anthony all stare and watch, imitating the Japanese movements of battle. Their stances are what they must first master, next, defeating their swords at their own game. They'd have to defeat each obstacle at their own game to survive a life of a samurai.

Thirty minutes later, lunch is served at Mrs. Winters house. She offered to cook a proper meal for the samurai, hoping to get to know their culture and parts of their language. She already knows hello and goodbye, but that's it.

The dark haired people in the dining room all looked at the bread as if it were some sort of bad _mochi. _Jack laughed at their expressions and just decided to eat the free food in peace. How long has it been since he's tasted his home food? How long has it been since he's stepped on England soil? All these questions have been answered. Sadly, the answers are long and disappointing.

"This is amazing! I've never tasted anything like it!" Saburo just kept on digging in, thanking Mrs. Winters every time a new set of dishes are set on the table.

They all discussed Kazuki's trial and what they think he would to do to manipulate the king into setting him free. Even with great struggle to attempt his motives, they could never come up with an answers that would fit Kazuki's profile. He could either be too stubborn, or too annoying. He rebelled against all foreigners though now, he was the foreigner.

"Who's translating?" Jess asked, barging in on the conversation. She couldn't tag along with the samurai to the castle, thought that was her dream home. Jack had been there on a few occasions, just to get some papers so he was legal to set aboard the Alexandria, the ship that he used to sail to the Japans.

"I am. Apparently, the king hasn't adjusted to the sight of the Japanese yet." Jack said glumly. For sure, it would take time for James I to get use to the dark haired Japanese, but that shouldn't take long. The King knew of the Japanese culture, and the Japanese knew of the English culture. Both races were even.

"How far is the castle?" Saburo can't pronounce _castle_ right, but it was close enough.

"If we leave midday, then we'll make it by dusk." Jack is probably the best one in arithmetic. Days in school have actually helped massively in his life in Japan. He understands everything there is to know. The best way for him to learn, is to incorporate the _rutter_.

Everyone stays silent. They're all nervous to face the King, and Kazuki again. After Jack's encounter with the ninja on the dock, he had always feared his people would be in greater danger than ever before. Ninja and ninja. They can sneak out of any cell. Hopefully, not the ones in England.

After the meal, they all went outside, meeting up with Jack's friends again. They insisted on meeting up with the samurai, just to get them to know each other better. Silas was constantly thinking about school and how it would be since Jack wasn't going to be around. He was the leader of the group, just until he had set sail. Silas had been the leader ever since. But he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Jack back.

"The carriage will be here soon. We shouldn't go far." Saburo suggested, gesturing at the sun up in the sky.

"What can we do?" Damien was always the more athletic type.

"We could talk, I guess. It's not like there is anything else we could do without using our swords." Jack looked down at the red hilts of his sword, admiring them greatly.

"Sure," Anthony gestured for the group to sit at the front steps of the Fletcher house. "What are we going to talk about?" Everyone looked from one face to another. They talked about everything that they could already. The only thing they haven't talked about as a group was about Jack and Akiko. Since meeting up with his English friends, Jack and Akiko have stayed slightly more distant. Gradually, they would get closer to each other around Jack's friends, but they both could see that they needed to warm up to her first.

"We've talked about Japan, we've talking about the food and clothes, we've talked about samurai and ninja, and we've talked about your training at school." Anthony listed, the one that always keeps count. He ever remembered how many times he's visited the docks throughout his whole life.

"There's nothing else to talk about." Saburo pouted. He wished there was more- and there was. He just didn't/couldn't see it.

"Sure there is," Silas looked around the group, examining their faces. Jack's head was tilted down, avoiding Silas's gaze. Jack kept his eyes on the red leather on his swords, but Silas managed to stop searching, just as Jack's neck started to cramp up.

"What?" Jack said irritatingly, hoping Silas wouldn't remember though it was a flat chance.

"You haven't talked about Akiko since we met at the wall." He remembered every word that he had said. _She has been my girlfriend for the past two years._ To Silas, that was an unforgettable line.

"Yeah, so?" Jack was trying to hide by acting confused. He didn't want to answer anything about their relationship so soon. It felt… odd. It was only their second day in England, and they were already starting to wonder about their _togetherness._

"Talk about her!" Damien snapped. Akiko started to laugh, blushing beside Jack whose face had already turned red.

"She's right there! Ask her what you want to know." Jack tried to draw the attention away from him, but too late he realized that he barely even said a word to his friends. They just wanted to make a small conversation about him.

"We want to know about what_ you_ think about her. Not what she thinks about herself." Damien explains. _Why?_ thought Jack, _Why me? Why now?_

"Ask me a proper question, _then_ I'll answer." Jack spat out, hoping that they couldn't come up with something that was worth their time. Talking about relationships just before visiting the King and Kazuki's terrible looking face, wasn't ideal at all.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Damien thought in a second. Jack figured that his friends have grown, not only him. They were smarter now, they knew which questions to ask for the answers they wanted.

"Maybe." Jack muttered.

"That's a yes." Damien nodded. How had he known? Right, he's the ladies man. He knew everything there was to answering girl involved questions. He was the one to ask, not Silas, not Anthony, not Saburo, not Yori, but Damien.

Jack fell silent again, his face burning just as he locked eyes with Akiko for a second. Her face was red too, but hidden behind her silky black hair. Jack felt comforted looking at Akiko, but was interrupted by Damien again.

"Have you gone on a date yet?" Jack wasn't even sure what was a date, just until Damien asked. He remembered everything from the first few weeks of his arrival. They sat under a cherry blossom tree, talking and drinking _sencha_. Was that considered a date to them then?

"Have we?" Jack turned to Akiko. She was wondering the same thing, but smiling at the same flashbacks.

"I suppose you could say yes." Akiko grinned, even more of those little details in her flashbacks. She could remember his eyes just by recalling the day he walked on the shores of Japan. Blue. A cool sea blue, but was always warm and wholehearted on the inside.

"Could you elaborate on that?" Damien pushed, wanting details. Wasn't this was girls do? Talk about boys and how hot or cute they were? Boys talking about girls, in front of a girl, didn't feel right Jack. Nor did it feel right to Akiko either. They liked their relationship with simply just the caring heart and comfort of their company. They didn't have to do any romantic things to admire one another. They admired each other by personality, and not necessarily appearance, but that too if it was counted.

"Er…" Jack hesitated, and so did Akiko as they looked at each other, reading each others minds. The sound of white horses interrupted them again. Every time they wanted to look at each other in the eyes, they were interrupted. It's just a thing that happens coincidentally.

"Not now. The carriage is here." Jack said relieved. Both him and Akiko gave great sighs, thanking the carriage for saving them on giving them insides on their story.

"We're coming too." The three musketeers insisted.

"I don't think one carriage will fit all of us." Yori observed the carriage, beige and shining with golden patterns. (The typical cinderella type)

"Isn't Masamoto-sama suppose to come too?" Saburo blurted out suddenly in Japanese. Everyone got confused for a moment, but shook their heads to comprehend the words.

"He should. Since we're in England, he's technically still Kazuki's guardian." Akiko replied back in Japanese. Everyone looking around for the master, just before the coachman came out to greet them. The red and black kimono came to view upon the Fletcher's roof, just in time to catch his ride.

"Did somebody call?" Masamoto said grinning. He came down from the roof, landing silently on the bottom steps of the Fletcher house.

"We were just about to get in the carriage." Saburo bowed, gesturing to the fancy carriage. Neither one of them went in a carriage before. Not even Jack. He had always rode with his father on a horse to the castle. It was a childhood unforgotten to him.

"Well, come on then." Masamato gestured in such an English like way. All of the young samurai thought that all the meetings he'd been to were with Englishman, teaching him their culture from time to time.

The warriors boarded the carriage. Masamoto seemed to be very use to the velvety surroundings. Not even Jack was use to such a royal thing. He didn't even have proper shoes back before he set sail on the Alexandria. His father couldn't provide much for his children, but gave them all he had. But to everyone's knowledge, all he had, was his ship and life to give. Not much money, but enough for his children to live off, but not enough for them three.

"We'll meet you when we get back." Silas bowed, waving them off.

"Sure. Until tonight." Jack bowed back, waving goodbye to his friends.

Inside the carriage, Masamoto sat on the edge next to Yori. Next to Yori, Saburo. Opposite the three was Akiko and Jack. It was a very typical seating plan. Natural more than less. Yori could talk to both adults and his friends very well. As for Jack and Akiko… no explanation needed.

"How long is the ride going to be?" Saburo asked in Japanese. Now that they weren't around any Englishman, it was polite to speak the language only their superiors knew. Masamoto only knew Japanese.

"A couple of hours. We arrive at the castle by dusk, remember?" Jack sighed, staring out the carriage's open window. Outside, the sea was calm and quiet, blocked by the wall was a sandy beach, but no one was allowed onto it. There was a reason for it to be blocked, but no one knew why, except the king and the workers that built the wall.

"Right… So what do we do now?" Saburo wasn't the type of boy who liked to sit around. He was the stand up and walk or run type. Yori however, was the sit down and do nothing type. He meditated at every chance he got. It was his specialty.

"I'm going to sleep. The ride is going to be as long as Kazuki's trial." Jack shuffled slightly, resting his head against the wall of the carriage. After resting his head down, he just noticed how tired he was. He would need the rest to make it through even seeing Kazuki without getting paranoid about him threatening him with using insults such as _gaijin_.

"Good luck. The horses are going to make it impossible to even meditate!" Yori pointed at the horses behind him. Luckily, Jack was use to hearing the horses hooves clack on the ground.

Within seconds, Jack was already asleep. Around his light sleeping stage, he could feel Akiko's head rest on his shoulder, sleeping beside him as the ride went on and on.

_Close to the end of the ride_…

"How long do you think they'll last?" Yori asked. Jack was just about to open his eyes when he heard Yori's voice, talking about Akiko and him. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but eavesdropped instead.

"I'm not sure. But, they'll definitely last a _long_ time." Saburo knew Jack and Akiko as well as Yamato did. They both really did care for each other, it was just at certain times, they had their differences. But then again, every time they had a difference, they took advantage of it and put it into their relationship.

"Do you think they'll make it up to the point of marriage?" Masamoto interrupted. Yori and Saburo exchanged glances. They both started to wonder how Masamoto even knew of their relationship together. Then they remembered, he was a stowaway on the ship. He definitely went snooping around to check on his last few students.

"Well, Jack once told me that the English could get married at the youngest, sixteen. We're nineteen now and they've been together for two years. It's a high possibility." Saburo recalled Jack's culture lessons. He was good with culture, a little worse with his fluency in language.

"I'd be glad if they did. They've known each other for a very long time. They never got in a fight _once!_." Yori almost jumped in glee, realizing that they were on a carriage, he decided against the act.

"I'd say the same. Jack-kun and Akiko-chan are both very kind people. They understand the code of _bushido_ and they both have similar personalities. I would be surprised if they _didn't_ get married!" Masamoto laughed. No one expected for him to act this way. Jack could already feel Akiko flinch slightly. He could tell she was awake. After sleeping together last night (since there was only one guest room that Saburo and Yori shared), he knew exactly how to tell she was awake or not.

"Don't count on it just yet. We just arrived in England. We shouldn't keep our hopes up. Who knows? Maybe the English surroundings would change their perspective or something." Saburo didn't mean to sound discouraging, but he was right. Jack and Akiko had a lot of Japanese things in common, but they didn't have enough time to figure out the English part of themselves yet.

"But if they do get married, I'm betting you 10 yen!" Masamoto cheered. He and Saburo shook hands on it and just then, both Akiko and Jack opened their eyes.

"You're betting money on us?" Akiko said first. Jack was still dazed slightly from the minimum amount of sleep he got. He wasn't up to saying anything just yet.

"Well, yes." Saburo admitted, letting go of Masamoto's hand from the shake. Jack just rolled his eyes, staring outside to see where they were. He vaguely remembered what he was even doing. _I'm going to a castle to confront Kazuki_, thought Jack. After a couple of seconds, he managed to register the wedding bet.

"Isn't that kind of um… weird to you?" Jack put his arm around to support his head from the hard wall, hoping that he wouldn't' fall back to sleep again.

"No, not at all." Masamoto grinned encouragingly. If it weren't for all the put downs since they first arrived, he would have come sooner to train them. He desperately wanted to talk to Akiko and Jack privately. Not only about their relationship, but also about their training. He wanted them to train even further than most of his students. He wanted to train his adopted son and blood related niece into the world of true samurai so he could pass away in peace, knowing that the way of the samurai was perfectly shaped into two trustworthy samurai.

"That's the castle!" Akiko smiled, looking out the window. The stone walls of the castle were smooth and carefully built, the flags stood out marvellously among the sunset sky, and the guards all around the towers seem to shine like might knights in shining armours.

"Prepare yourself to face Kazuki. We're not sure how English guards can deal with such a samurai. He knows the Art of the Ninja as well. He could get away easily if he wanted to." Masamoto warned. None of the students knew he had the skills of the ninja, but back then, no one knew that Akiko knew the Art of the Ninja as well. Now, only Jack and Masamoto knows of this secret. Thankfully, it was only them. The two most honest and trustworthy samurai to walk the face of Japan.

Everyone fell silent. No one wanted to speak. Their hearts raced faster and faster, as if trying to win a race that never ended. Kazuki was powerful in many ways, and since he knew the Art of the Ninja, his stealth and speed was going to give him a great advantage compared to the samurai.

_At the castle..._

"Masamoto!" James I clapped as the group of five stepped into the castle. "Such a pleasure to have you back." The young samurai's looked at Masamoto in astonishment. How? How did Masamoto know the King? No, how did the king no Masamoto? That was an even tougher questions. Each of the samurai stared in complete confusion at the king and Masamoto. The king only knew English. How did Masamto communicate with James?

"It feels good to be back, James." Masamoto was calling the king by name! That wasn't even allowed! Was it? The young samurai still stood in amazement, following English culture, they were on their knees. This wasn't right at all. This wasn't right in any way. Masamoto was speaking in ENGLISH! He didn't know English! Or at least the samurai thought. Masamoto was fluent in English as well. He probably knew a few words that Jack didn't even know.

"I'd like to introduce you to Jack Fletcher, my son I adopted when he first arrived in my home country." Jack stood up on Masamoto command, bowing politely at both of his superiors.

"I remember you, Jack. I'm sorry to hear of your loss. Your father was a great man, finding Japan. But I know the the Japanese have welcomed you with gratification." Jack didn't even know what the word gratification meant, but he agreed politely, smiling with pride.

"This is Date Akiko. My niece." Akiko bowed the ladylike way. The King seemed rather pleased to see such English like manners from a Japanese girl.

"Masamoto has told me much about you. I hear you're a great swordmaster. I'd be honoured to witness one of your battles." James I seemed to be as in awe as the rest of England. A girl bearing swords... rare as always. Akiko smiled in pride, glad that Masamoto actually mentioned her, or anyone from Japan in fact. How did Masamoto even know the King? His English was highly fluent, and no one even knew why.

"This is Saburo, a loyal student of my school back in Japan." Masamoto explained. Saburo stood up, leaving Yori, waiting for his introduction.

"Hm, I know you like eating. We'll have dinner together tonight. I hope English food serves you well." James laughed.

"I'd be honoured. I try to keep an open mind to different cultures." Saburo grins, the King nodding in great approval.

"And last but not least, Yori, the smallest of my samurai students, but has a profound power of _kiaijutsu_ which I'm sure I've informed you of."

"Ah, silent but deadly. I've heard much of your skills. Actually, I'm quite envious." The King gestured for someone to bring a drink up to him, and stepped away from his throne, walking towards Masamoto.

"Surely, you wouldn't mind if your wonderful family could stay for a night?" James patted Masamoto's back. It was as if they had been friends ever since they were teenagers. Jack started to wonder if they ever had any contact before Masamoto arrived in England. How else would he have learnt English so quickly?

"You're the king around here so, whatever you say, goes!" Masamoto looked at the young samurai, glad that they were enjoying this glorious moment.

"So now, down to business." James paused, "if you could just come this way, we begin the trial." Two large doors opened to the left, leading to what looked to be an endless hallway with glass tinted windows and high ceilings. The red carpet along the floor made the castle seem even more grand and high-class.

The sound of their shoes made large echoes on the floor. Guards around the group and the king made the echoing feel more rehearsed and controlled.

The group slowly entered a large room with a place for the king to sit, and witnesses all around by the stands. Kazuki's glowering face remained quiet by a smaller seating far to the side of the king's seat. The samurai were led to a front room bench by the front of the large hall, but Jack and Masamoto was led elsewhere. They stood between Kazuki and the king, ordered to translate for the witnesses. They wanted Jack to translate since he was an English who knew Japanese, and they trusted Masamoto because he was close with the king, and he was a Japanese who was fluent in English.

James I started the trial with the bang of a loud mallet on a block of circle shaped wood. The hall fell silent, only the sounds of restrained breathing was left. A screech and a deep stomp of the grand doors closing, and the large introduction to Kazuki's court session began.

Back and forth, Masamoto and Jack discussed how to translate Japanese into English. Jack found it hard to believe that Masamoto knew English, but decided to talk about it a different time. Having Kazuki just two metres away from them wasn't such a great place to talk. Since Japanese was just singular words, for example, the word 'book' would just be book. No _a, the, _and so ons to come before it. That is what made it hard to translate. This was the only thing they could discuss in court, but both of them wanted to talk about something much more important.

"What did I do anyways? I wasn't about to attack England. I was just about to attack you!" Kazuki whispered over the voice of the kings outspoken thoughts.

"I don't have a say in this, Kazuki." Jack whispered back, frustrated with how Kazuki was blaming him for all this mess. "I'm just here to translate." Jack gave a soft sigh, just at the exact moment James I stopped talking. He asked Masamoto to carry on the message.

"The king would like to know whether you were sent here or not." Jack said softy, though through the silence, his voice was as loud as a giants foot stomping in a large village.

"I was sent by Kamakura. He wanted me to execute all _gainjin_ samurai. Though I've never seen you as a true samurai, I decided that I wanted to kill you anyway." Kazuki's last comment wasn't added in Jack's explanation. But when Masamoto extended on Kazuki's answer, he made it sound as if it wasn't' his opinion, it was a fact.

"There are no other foreigners who have learnt the Way of the Dragon, except my son of course. In Japan, the Alexandria was the only foreign ship that ever set on our shores. Jack was the last survivor, that was why I adopted him." The King felt sorry for Masamoto. He knew of his past sons, especially Yamato. His sacrifice was one that not even Masamoto could make. Yamato understood the code of _bushio_ unlike any other samurai that existed in the name of Masamoto. Just being a Masamoto was great enough in Japan.

"Ask the boy, what he thinks of your son. His answer will help me determine whether he is worthy of staying alive or not." James waved his hand. It was close to midnight. The trial had been going on for six hours straight. This wasn't a regular trial, as everybody knew, but it was the exact same boring kind.

Jack translated, crossing out the determining part. He didn't ant Kazuki getting suspicious. Jack was surprised that he didn't even pick up a few things since his stay on a foreign island. Now, it was him that was a foreigner. Jack could see the tension in Kazuki's eyes. He could finally understand how Jack felt about being a _gaijin_ in Japan. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out like shining gold under the darkness of the midnight. Now, his dark hair was the one that stood out.

"I hate you. That's my answer. I hate you, and all other _gaijin's _that exist!" Kazuki flamed, almost breaking the wood the separated him and Jack form each other. He was already standing, wearing his old worn out ninja black clothes. His face had turned red and his eyes had gone darker. Kazuki was just about to blow. Or maybe, he already did.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned to Masamoto. They discussed again and Masamoto gave back his answer in English. The king tapped his chin again.

"You didn't let me finish." Kazukki muttered, "your perseverance towards my behaviour in Japan was envious."

"What did he say?" The king somehow managed to catch that last line. Jack reluctantly repeated the line perfectly. This made James think even more. That answer wasn't going to help him determine execution or not.

"Masamoto, as a father, what do you think of Jack in your country?" Masamoto was stunned. This discussion had turned from Kazuki to Jack. He was the actual root to the problem.

"Jack has not only been a loyal student of mine, he has been a very loyal son. He stays true to his words, and always follows the code of _bushido_. I've watched him stand strong in front of Kazuki's bullying, and has made true friends that helped him, and now that they're in his home country, he's helped them as well. I'm proud to call Jack one of my best students, and my son." Masamoto gave a proud smile at Jack. Not only did Masamoto feel proud, but Jack did as well. He didn't know that his father, his Japanese father, would ever care so much for him, just as his biological father did.

"Jack, I say you should decide on Kazuki's punishment. You seem to know enough of this delinquent to determine an appropriate retribution." Jack could feel the pressure from the king. He wasn't just trusting Jack with a wise choice that would effect someone's life. He was testing Jack to see if Masamoto is really who he said he was.

Jack thought long and hard, speaking aloud in English.

"Kazuki may have tried to kill me, but it was under orders. He may hate me, and have almost succeeded in killing me, but he does have valuable skills that could be useful to England." Jack thought even harder. "I think agricultural labour for a few years would do. After that, he should be sent back to Japan. But through this process, he may try to rebel and if that were the case, I think execution would be to come as an option." Jack stared at Kazuki. Still, he was glad that no one English would know Japanese other than the travellers among the ship. The invited ones. But Masamoto-sama, was a different story.

"Good choice, Mr. Fletcher." James I nodded. He spoke to the court and they agreed with Jack's proposition. It was written formally, and signed by the king. Kazuki was soon taken away, and led back to the dungeons. This was going to be a long night for all of them.

**_ Sorry for the late updates. We've all been packed with work. It's killing us to the bone. Hopefully this crappy chapter will suit you anyway._**

**_ Sending us some reviews would help too :) Even just a PM._**

**_ Your loyal writers,_**

**_ ~Filia, Raquel, & Harriet~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_We'd just like to thank sasukewargreymon & guitarmorseknopfler for the help and encouragement they've given us for this fanfic :) Hopefully, this chapter keeps you going!_**

* * *

**** "Well, that was different." James _I_ sighed in relief, finally leaving the court room. The cries of Kazuki trying to get away from two grumpy guards echoed deeply underneath the palace grounds. Kazuki was going to be put to agricultural labour within the next two days or so. First, the stables. Soon, he'll be sent to do some wheat growing. A ladies work to some.

"Quite, yes. Kazuki was a loyal student to his master. Sadly, I wasn't as great of a master as the ruler of Japan now." Masamoto looked ashamed. Kamakura was a terrible leader, banishing all Christians and _gaijin _from Japan. He wasn't openminded like Masamoto. Japanese Christians were forced into hiding, if not, the Shogun were going to have them killed/executed. Now, it was law.

"Do not doubt yourself, Masamoto. You have created great samurai, as you call it. They seem to be very faithful. I hope to get to know them through supper." James _I_ patted Masamoto's back, giving him some encouragement.

"Oh, trust me. You will. They all are very open students of mine. Is it alright if I have a moment with them in the courtyard before dinner is served? I'd like to congratulate them slightly. It's a Japanese tradition" Masamoto lowered his voice.

"Of course. I'll see you in the dining hall." James I did a very Japanese like bow, and to Jack's amazement, Masamoto did a very English like bow. It was as if they had both changed cultures. The English as a Japanese, the Japanese as an English.

The young samurai bowed back at James _I_ and waited for him to leave out of sight, out of hearing range, and most importantly, out of reach. If they didn't have the privacy to talk, Masamoto wouldn't have enough time to explain his English, and how he knew the king so well that he could call him by name.

As Masamoto turned, he walked right between the row of young samurai and led them out to the courtyard. The courtyard was all pure green, the dark night invading bright colours of the flowers that sat in beautiful bushes along a stone path that led to a gazebo in the centre of the scene. Torches along the stone walls lit up the edges of the courtyard with a dim yellow light, perfect for midnight star gazes.

"I know you have questions." Masamoto began, leaning down to smell the flowers in a bush. "but allow me to explain before you ask." Everyone thought of Sensei Yamada- their _Zen_ teacher- right then. Masamoto's words sounded as if it came from Sensei Kano's mouth. There were reasons behind it, and only one answer was correct. Typically, Yori was the one to have that answer.

The young samurai waited for Masamoto to continue, his English still so fluent.

"Long before Jack had come on Japans shores, another foreigner had come by. I gave him a two messages to send back to England for the king, in order for him to survive getting back. I believe Christian was his name." Jack recalled his friend, though Masamoto had only a vague memory of him, and his pronunciation of his name was slightly off, he finally understood how he knew of ninjas. Masamoto had guided him safely back to England, only to die in the place he had tried to escape from. Jack would have suffered the same fate, but had wonderful teachers and friends to guide him along the way. If only his tough sailor friend had the same...

"I tried to keep in touch with the king, but it took years just for one message to get across. I barely knew English, he barely knew Japanese. Christian was our translator, now it's you." Masamoto grinned, the sight of his faithful samurai, still alive and unhurt.

"When I was banished, I taught the monks around me the Two Heavens Technique, hoping they could write it down for it to never be forgotten. Up in those mountains, it would never be found unless I would want it to be found. I knew you were going to set sail by sunrise so, I took my time to take my things, and stowaway aboard your ship." Jack still felt uncertain with the Two Heavens Technique to be written down in ink. He was afraid that one of Kazuki's friends would try to find it, but how would they know? They train at the _Yagyu Ryu_ now. It's not like they would care anymore.

"I had some _ninjutsu_ training before so I was able to see what my enemies were planning against me. I applied the same skill when I was watching you teach, Jack." Masamoto walked on, around the courtyard they went, listening to Masamoto's story. Jack had never seen Masamoto so determined to carry out his Two Heavens Technique. Though it was a one of a kind skill that took years to master, it was possible to teach any other student of his. Why these four? If only Yamato were still alive...

"Having to teach the code of _bushido, _requires the teacher to know the code of _bushido, _not only when told to. It comes from the heart. I believe all of you have that same potential." Masamoto stopped at the gazebo, inviting the samurai to sit opposite him at a fair distance. Masamoto kept explaining how close he was with the king.

Right after the ship docked at the shores, Masamoto dived into the ocean when everyone else was intrigued with the beige and brown. He swam to where Jack and Akiko had watched the sunset, then took off on his ride to see the king that had invited him to visit him, once he made it to England. The king already knew of Jack's process with the Japanese. Masamoto sent a letter to England when Jack was still in training. He had just made it to the Circle of Three at the time. Masamoto saw it as a great way to show Jack more of his hidden talents, and bring them out to defend himself so he could carry out his journey home safely.

When Jack had confronted his friends about Akiko and the Japanese, Masamoto saw the whole thing happen. How Jack had stayed calm under serious pressure, and how he told them to accept who his new family was, because if not, he wouldn't be accepted either. Masamoto knew that Jack saw Japan as his home as well now. He was proud of his son for that. After Yamato, Jack was now his last hope to carry on the Masamoto name. Jack gladly did. Around English people, he was Jack Fletcher, a regular school boy about ready to find word. Around the Japanese, he was Jack Masamoto, a young samurai in training.

"So that was why the king knew about my father and I!" Jack muttered, shocked at just noticing how cool James _I_ was with hearing about his loss.

"Yes," Masamoto admitted. "he knows what to talk about and what _not _to talk about. Do not take it personally when he tries to make connections with you, is that clear?" Everyone nodded, and walked swiftly back into the castle. Masamoto seemed to be impressed with the artwork and the tinted glass. It never looked like this in Japan. Everything was new to the samurai, even Jack. He had never been in a royal's presence unless it was from his father's work.

"Here we are." Masamoto introduced as the guards opened the two grand doors that reached quite a high point towards the ceiling.

In the dining room were even higher ceilings and majestic columns and glass tinted windows all around. At the centre of the room is a long table that could suit twenty men at once. James _I_ sat at the head of the table, golden framed chairs all around. The shining light was almost too much to bare to the samurai, but their eyes adjusted quickly, just like how ninjas could train their eyes into focussing on the night.

The king welcomed them to sit around the head of the table. On the study and fancy looking table were large servings of food that would definitely have leftovers for Saburo to eat if he snuck into the castle kitchen. Maybe that would be enough for Saburo to last for a whole week!

"Dinner, is served." The king said with pride. Jack and the other samurai students waited for their master to invite them to sit. This wasn't just a Japanese custom. It was the English' custom as well. When they sit, Akiko takes up the forks and knives with the proper etiquette and serves the men before the lady. Tradition comes first in the palace.

"Akiko, what do you miss most from Japan?" James _I_ asked with manners, only talking when his mouth was empty. Akiko swallowed a piece of chicken, answering with much interest in the conversation that is just about to take an awkward turn for Jack. Their first kiss flashed before their eyes…

"I miss my family, though most of it is here, I do miss my brother and mother. Then there's my friends. We've gone through so much together that if feels as if we already are a family, tied together by trust." Akiko smiled at her friends around the table. Not only were they her classmates in Masamoto's class, they've been her friends since they joined the _Niten Ichi Ryu_. That place was still locked and closed off, ready to be demolished.

"What about you, Saburo?" the king turned. Saburo was stuffing himself down with a chicken leg as Yori looked in disgust at his no sense of manners. He gulped the chicken down with water and started to speak.

"I miss the food, mostly. But as I said, I'm open to anything!" It was surprising on how he never mentioned his family or friends back in Japan. Some things he wanted to remember, other things, he didn't. After the war at Osaka, memories had been shattered along with the fire that burned the scenario.

"Yori?" James _I_ continued, hoping to hear the wisest ones answer.

"I miss the colours, and the _shoji_ doors. My family barely knew I existed, so I always treated my friends as family. Since my friends are family, I don't have much to miss from Japan." Yori explained, later taking a piece of bread from a woven basket.

The king and Masamoto nodded approvingly of their answers. Jack was struck confused about why the king hadn't asked of his opinion, but let the thought slide. He probably thought that there wasn't much he could miss from Japan, now that he was finally home. However, Jack didn't feel the way the king thought he would. He was as homesick as ever, the feeling had gotten even worse by the thoughts when James _I_ had questioned them about Japan. It was clear that the other samurai felt this way, even Masamoto. Instead of telling the king one-on-one, they respected his curiosity and waited for the subject of Japan and it's features to calm down.

Tonight, dinner had to be short. It was late and everyone hadn't sat in an _ofuro_ yet. With the urgency for a bathroom, the king offered to share his with Masamoto. The king bathed at least once a day now, after hearing Masamoto's reasons and requests.

Everyone was led to a room, while Masamoto and the king had some business to attend to that the young samurai weren't to be associated with.

Each room was large with high ceilings and round canopy beds that weren't on the floor. A mirror stood in the corner of the room, a large round stool in front of it for fittings. There were also large window seats on the side, giving a wondrous view of the courtyard.

"Hi." A short voice came from the two grand doors of Jack's room. Looking up, Jack followed Akiko's gaze, heading for the large window with Jesus on it.

"Hi." Jack smiled back, his eyes glassy as Akiko approached him. No matter what Jack tried to do, he'd always stare in awe at Akiko's grace. She had the silence and stealth of a ninja, but the heart of a true samurai warrior. Just by looking at her appearance, you'd think she was a regular towns-girl, but no. She was as innocent looking as an infant.

"Can I ask you something?" Akiko stepped in with a silk gown around her, a matching silk ribbon was tied in the front.

"Yeah, sure." Jack smiled, making room for her on the couch in the corner of the bedroom. They leave a space between each other, sensing a few eyes around them. They both know about the bet of their marriage, and don't want to deny that they both love each other in ways indescribable, but… no bet is worth love in both their worlds. Marriage is suppose to be about an unbreakable bond between two people that love each other dearly. That is exactly what they had between each other. Though Jack's friends didn't really see eye to eye with him, Jack knew that it was something he wanted to do in the near future.

"About that bet with Masamoto-sama…" Akiko trailed off, her Japanese voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Don't worry about it." Jack broke before Akiko could say more. "we'll get there in our own time." Jack planted a kiss on Akiko's forehead. "It's late. Get some rest. It's a long ride back to London." Akiko left with a smile on her face, turning and closing the door behind her. Jack was left alone, pacing back and forth in his room. With more thoughts on how to propose to Akiko since that was his plan since they stood on the docks, he lay flat on his head and shut his eyes.

"I can hear you breathing." Jack mumbled, the sound of Saburo's left over drumstick chewing filled the silence from Jack's closet. Jack was dressed in his sailor clothes, a white and loose shirt with dark boots to match. It fit his sailor lifestyle which he dearly missed, and it also fit his Englishness which people all over London seemed to forget about when they looked at him.

"I told you to stop when she left!" Yori whispered, tempted to smack Saburo in the head, but kept his hand steady by his side.

"Well, I'm sorry! The English have good food." Saburo protested, his Japanese messed up by his full mouth of meat.

"What were you even doing in there?" Jack asked, trying to stop the bickering about Saburo and English meat.

"We knew Akiko would be coming one way or another. We wanted to know what would happen." Saburo smiled cheekily, waiting for Jack's reply.

"If I were you, I'd get out right now before I turn your _obi_ into a handcuff." Jack threatened, wanting piece and quiet. Yori and Saburo exchanged glances, dashing out of the room wishing Jack goodnight. Before Jack could get anymore upset, he took off his boots and blew out the small flame. This was the only source of light in his room. Not even the moonlight was bright enough for him to see. But no matter. Jack was soon fast asleep and hadn't wakened until the blade of a _katana_ had brushed across his throat.

Jack opened his eyes, his hands right on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe. Four dark figures stood around him, English swords at his arms, legs, and throat, ready for beheading.

"Stand up, and don't you dare make a run for it." A deep voice came from the shining knights figure, English speaking.

Jack reluctantly rolled off the bed, putting his boots back on and preparing himself to head to the king. Whenever there are knights, there is the king.

"Walk!" The deep voice shouted, a single blade at Jack's back. Jack could hear the heavy blade trembling in his hands. Clearly, this knight wasn't very good at his job. He didn't take Jack's samurai swords, nor did he tie him up before sending him to the king. With the rest of the knights' swords down, he knew it was the perfect time to attack.

Since the lead guard' sword was straight out, it was the perfect opportunity to perform the Autumn Leaf Strike. With the quickness of a ninja, Jack pulled out his two samurai swords and fended off the knights as they predicted his moves. Within the next few seconds, all guards had been piled up one another, unconscious from the strikes.

Jack instantly made a run for it. He thought, _Why did the king want to arrest me? He's one of Masamoto-sama's, friends, what could he possibly want from me alone?_

Taking a turn for Akiko's room across the long hallway, he heard more knights in shining armour coming after him, yelling his name and the word 'stop' after it.

With only seconds to spare, he made it to Akiko's room. Taking a quick check, he could see signs of a little struggle. Looking at the chair, he saw Akiko's pack had disappeared. She had left and was on the run. He had to go after her. Looking behind him, he could see the guards catching up. He didn't want to hurt his fellow men so he went straight until he saw that he had made a dead end. With no other choice, he took his chance, and fled out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aghhh! I've had so much trouble with this chapter! It took me a while to write this so hopefully my time has paid off. Sorry for the delay! Review, Favourite, Follow, Whatever! Hope this extra long chapter makes up for the delay!_**

**_ ~Harriet :)_**

* * *

Out the window, Jack landed on a separate tower, lower than the rest. Now he knew how Akiko had managed to escape the sudden attack. He could only hope that she was alive. Even though she was a skilled samurai and partially a ninja, she couldn't hold off a whole army on her own.

"Jack!" a random voice called. It was Saburo. He too had fallen through the window. Now, he wasn't sure whether it was Akiko who had jumped out of the window. But of course, he'd ask.

Running, he made it into the dark shadows of a main tower. The duo were vulnerable here. There was only one way out of this castle, and that was front. Without all their belongings, it would be impossible for them to escape with their whole group of samurai.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, not sure himself. He may have his his head on the way down, causing him to forget some minor issues.

"I… ran…." Saburo panted, his sword in his _obi_. He leaned against the wall, and Jack copied his motion.

"Once you catch your breath, we have to keep going. The guards are going to find us if we stay in the main towers." Jack informed, tucking in his swords so he could allow his arms to rest. Right when Saburo managed to speak properly, the bolted again. Down they went, all the way to the bottom and into the courtyard. The sounds of metal knights filled the sea scented air. No one was in sight, neither was the king.

"Come on, before anyone else sees us." Jack beckoned Saburo to move, but he was struck at watching the guards in their synchronized motions. Jack gave a tug on his hand and again they were off, careful to avoid any light that went upon them.

"In here!" Saburo waved. A door was already opened to enter the castle. This was one of the main doors, and this was risky, but what other choice did they have? It was their only way into to find the rest of the trainees, and their master.

"Be careful." Jack warned, slipping behind a pillar just incase any robotic looking knights came along the long hall.

A scream. Jack could hear it so clearly just metres away. Risking it, he ran. He ran from his cover, ignoring the shouting Saburo behind him. He may have been fat, but he could somewhat catch up with Jack.

"Cover me." Jack nodded, instructing Saburo to just distract the two knights ahead of them. They both blocked the main doors to the throne room. Both of them saw no surprise to why the scream came from that direction.

The guards moved away hesitantly as the giant Saburo whacked them to the ground with only two slashes. The two guards flinched on the ground, and Saburo was now clear with his progress with Masamoto-sama.

"Akiko!" Jack called, but no one was there. Jack frantically ran everywhere, looking behind the two thrones, the decorative columns, and even behind the curtains. Still, Akiko was absent.

"There!" Saburo shouted, pointing to the door that led right into the wide carpeted hallway. On the other end was a large staircase that led to a main tower, and court to the left of the corridor. There was only one way to find out now.

Sprinting after the only female samurai in England, the duo went cautiously down the isle, careful not to make a noise as their shoes rubbed on the velvety carpet.

To the left, everything was quiet, too quiet. There was no silence, but it was quiet. The sound of frantic breathing came upon the hall, echoing loudly as a black shadow went across to the king's throne.

"Kazuki!" Saburo yelled in surprise. Jack hasd to jerk him in the elbow to get him to stop.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuki's voice was as loud as Saburo's.

"Finding Akiko." Jack replied, "We heard a scream."

"That was me you idiot!" Kazuki snapped back, his Japanese was so sharp that no one could deny the coldness in his voice.

"Well, at least we know how Kazuki sounds when he's afraid." Saburo murmured in English.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked back, his hand on the hilt of his _katana_.

"Retrieving what is rightfully mine. I must escape to report back to _daimyo _Kamakura! He would give me a head start as becoming the next _daimyo_ once he hears from me and how weak these _gaijin _are!" Kazuki laughed maniacally.

_Well, he's stupid. He just told us his plan._ Thought Jack.

"You aren't going anywhere." Jack was already moving forward, his two blades shining even in the dark.

"Watch me!" laughed Kazuki, throwing a _shuriken_ straight at Jack's face. Luckily, Kazuki was out of practice. He hit the yellow wall instead, missing Jack by a hair.

Jack charged anyway, Kazuki just managing to find his way down the stair maze of the throne in the hall. Just before Kazuki could leap away, Saburo came into the help. He grabbed Kazuki's two samurai swords and snatched away his bag of ninja weapons. Aggressively, Jack held Kazuki by the arms, tying them together with a spare _obi_ in Kazuki's pack.

"The soldiers are looking for you." Kazuki managed to wince out.

"We know," Jack added, whispering when he could. "You either promise us that you help us find the rest of the samurai and or ninja in England, then turn yourself in with your crew afterwards, or we kill you right here, right now." Jack gave into a compromise. After all, Saburo had Kazuki's belongings at hand. Saburo also ran a check through his sleeves and body. Better safe than sorry.

Struggling, Kazuki realized he had no other choice. His swords were taken from him, and he had been stripped of all weapons possible. It left him with only one option. Give in.

As Jack loosened his grip, Kazuki instantly shoved him away. Though keeping a strong stance, Jack managed to stand his ground.

"Now what?" Saburo asked, fastening the pack over him tightly.

"We find the samurai." Jack nodded, looking around. Kazuki was struck in between the two samurai, even when trained in some ways to be a ninja, Kazuki was still a noble samurai. Masamoto may have seen his loyalty, but he hadn't seen where his loyalty lay.

"How did you stow away on our ship?" Jack whispered a question as they walked down a deserted hallway. It was better that Jack had gained Kazuki's trust so he would be easier to deal with after they find the rest of the group.

"I dressed as one of your sailors. It was easy with the help, but I don't want it anymore. I'd rather just go back to Japan and forget about all you _gaijin_." Kazuki muttered knowing that there was no escaping now. Even if he did the child trick of stop-walking-when-everyone-still-is and turned to run away, he knew he'd be caught against the duo.

"Remember, we're the foreigners in England. You're the _gaijin_, Kazuki." Saburo sighed. He remembered all the greetings he had on the docks when they first arrived. It was pleasurable, but it also was unexpected. He didn't picture to see such blonde and brunette looking girls. Nor did he picture seeing woman wearing such dull yet fancy looking dresses that oddly stuck out from their waists.

Kazuki cursed under his breath, regretting that he had just insulted himself.

"What was your purpose? Escaping, I mean." Jack wondered, as they feather-walked across a wooden floor.

"I told you already. I must report back to _daimyo_ Kamakura." Though Kazuki was hesitant to answer Jack's questions, he also knew that there wasn't much left he could do but to help the samurai find their friends. Kazuki was always so resentful. His mother had died because of a blonde haired man, he could not forgive _any_ foreigner anymore.

"What will you report back?" Saburo pushed on.

"I'm not sure, but I will have at least two years to figure that out." Kazuki muttered, suddenly freezing and looking into the darkness. Another scream, closer this time. "If you want to get Akiko, you'll have to go through here." Kazuki gestured to an old painting on the wall. The other two samurai started to think he was insane, pointing at a portrait of James I. But when looked deep enough, a large hollow hole was built into the wall. It was very well hidden that Jack and Saburo both wondered how Kazuki even knew of it.

"How did you know of this?" Jack asked deeply, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I had time exploring the castle, getting out of the dungeons. This was my way out." Kazuki gestured for the duo to help him move the picture to the side before any other guards emerged out of the main towers. With their options limited, they took Kazuki's _obi_ off and helped push away the painting, just far enough for them to side step inside the hollow and yet damp corridor. It's ceilings were low, and Jack had to lean forward slightly, just so he could pass through.

"At the end," Kazuki whispered, "is an entrance to an opening in my cell. I blocked it up before I got out. I'm sure it leads to different areas too." Kazuki gestured to the side walls. There were rotten wooden doors with the simplest of locks on them, two metres apart were other doors that led to other secret passageways.

"Well? Come on." Kazuki gestured for them to move on as he led the group down the gradual lowering height difference in the corridor. Each step they went, the ceilings got lower and lower that soon, they were crawling on the musty floors.

"Shhh." Kazuki hushed them from moving as they all listened closely to what the guards in front of the cell doors were saying. Kazuki saw them as nothing, but Jack and Saburo both listened as well as they could.

"We can't tell his majesty that he just escaped! He'd be furious!" A guard shouted. It was as if he didn't care about other prisoners around them.

"We'll find him, we just have to create a distraction. With the rest of the knights going after the other samurai, we'll have them with his highness in no time!" Another guard laughed maniacally. Saburo and Jack looked intensely at each other.

"What about that old one? Mas- something?"

"Oh, we have him already. We just need the fat one and the sailor."

Saburo rolled his eyes at the insult. He always considered that to be a compliment. He just ate what he wanted, when he wanted. No one could ever bring him away from food. Any food.

"Come on already! We're wasting time." said the lead guard, the sounds of their armours clinking as they ran off and away from the cell.

Kazuki silently reached his arm out, pushing the large and yet loose piece of stone out of the way, enough room for them to crawl out.

Kazuki went first, then Jack, and lastly Saburo which took quite some effort to get out. It wasn't impossible, but both Jack and Kazuki had to pull from his arms. Eventually, his night kimono had ripped from the armpit area, but was still wearable.

"This way." Kazuki pointed, his eyes darting right. Jack picked the lock and silently slipped out, the other two dark haired people following closely behind him.

Once they heard only the strong silence, the three ran down the hall in a line side by side. From there, they entered another stairwell. The scream seemed to originate from there and so, they went down. The stairwell was musty, almost too deep that they couldn't breathe. But with samurai training, they had no trouble with limiting their breathing patterns.

Right at the bottom was a rounded, dark wooden door with three black locks from top to bottom. Jack took the first lock at the top, Kazuki in the middle, and Saburo at the bottom. After all, he was the shortest among the three.

Once they were all done at the same time, inside, they saw beheading equipment, hanging equipment, and burning stakes. _No!_ Thought Jack. He instantly ran up to the screaming figure up on the stakes.

"AKIKO!" Jack cried, running up to her. Akiko couldn't bare to call back. The fire was already rising to her legs.

"I'll get her." Kazuki insisted, his ninja skills coming in handy. Around them, guards were closing in and just to save Akiko, they had to fend them off. Quickly, Jack held his swords and started to take a few _shuriken_ stars from Kazuki's pack on Saburo's back. He threw them, each aim was percent, striking each guard on the shoulder. A very vulnerable part of the body for someone who used a straight English crafted sword. It was heavier than _katana's _and _wakizashi's_, and yet, they also didn't do as much damage. Jack started to see the English as quite… overestimated.

"I need my sword!" Kazuki yelled, gesturing to Saburo. Without hesitation and under Jack's cover for a few seconds, he threw the _katana_ and made sure he had perfect aim as well as Jack did. Just on the spot, Kazuki held Akiko as he brought her down from the burning stake. Coughing and gagging from inhaling so much smoke, Jack tended to her as Kazuki and Saburo kept their guard.

"JACK!_" _It was Yori. He was higher up the stake than Akiko. Quickly, he took a glance at Akiko. She was recovering quickly, and Jack knew that he didn't have to protect her now. In two seconds, he was up and slicing his way through the guards, climbing up the burning and stinging stake, taking small Yori in his arms. With the tips of his hair singed, they managed to avoid any other pain there was on the way down from the stake.

"We need to get out of here. There's oil on the floor. It's going to burn us _all_ up." Jack informed Yori as he got to his feet. At least Yori hadn't touched the fire. Akiko's shoes had already dropped into the flames.

"On three." Kazuki counted, his only Japanese coming in handy. Counting down, they made a run for the unlocked doors but to only face their fears. The door was locked from the outside.

* * *

_**BTW, I know there are a few typos but I just can't really find them on this thing. I have a word doc that I put them on and it's got autocorrect. You see what I'm getting at, right?**_

_** Anyway, the story is still understandable so please, ENJOY! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yes, yes. I know it's far from delayed. A month or two I think? I know there isn't an excuse for it but I promise to start writing more soon. Summer is coming up and I'll be crashed into a piano theory course but I can do it. Have faith, I guess. _**

**_So now, on with le fanfic!_**

* * *

****"Jack! They're getting closer!" yelled little Yori in shock.

"Can you pick the lock?" asked Jack to Kazuki. His secret ninja skills were coming in handy. _If only Akiko could help with such a thing._ thought Jack.

"Almost… there!" Kazuki karate kicked the door open and they charged out. They were far underground, they could barely breathe as the smoke was inhaled. They were in danger, and they couldn't find Masamoto while they were there.

"Come on!" Jack coughed as they ran from the guards who were already at their feet. Kazuki went first and Jack followed. It was long before they were out and away from the dim lights of the narrow towers only to be caught by one masked ninja.

Staggering back, the group turned around. Even Kazuki was in fear of his own kind. He followed Jack and his friends as they looked behind to see the metal knights catching up with them.

"If you want to live, come with me." said the ninja, a Japanese voice, his hand already clutching _shuriken_ stars.

"Never! We will never give into the ninja!" Saburo yelled, standing up high as a samurai. Akiko's face sank as she had to abandon her ninja skills at this point. She was a truehearted samurai with some skill as a ninja. It was her destiny to die a samurai.

"Alright, suit yourself." and the ninja disappeared over the ledge of the stone wall, nothing but the sea left.

"Should we follow him?" asked Yori, hiding behind Jack's shoulder.

"Do you still know how to do _kiaijutsu?_" asked Jack, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I can try." whimpered Yori, closing his eyes and concentrating. Within a second, the first row of guards fell to the ground and other guards behind them came to see what had happened. They were stunned for a moment, giving enough time for Jack to take a glance at Yori. He was tired out, he couldn't bare to strike again.

"What do we do now?" asked Kazuki, backing away from the guards that came from the opposite tower. Now, they were cornered.

"There's only one thing left we can do," Jack sighed, taking hold of Akiko's hand. "JUMP!"

_Akiko! Akiko! This can't be happening. I couldn't have lost her like this. She couldn't have drowned, she couldn't have! I wanted to have our future together, go back and forth from England to Japan, watch little Jiro grow, visit the _Niten Ichi Ryu _and teach as the first foreign samurai along side my father. I wanted Akiko as my wife, to have two weddings. One of the Japanese culture, one of the English culture. Oh, Akiko. Where are you?_

Bobbing his he'd out of the water, Jack searched around for Akiko as he surfaced from the ocean.

"Jack!" It was Yori and Saburo. They managed to stick together. But, where was Akiko and Kazuki?

Jack swam towards the two samurai and helped them to the sandy shore. Urgently, Jack went back deep under the water to find Kazuki trying to help Akiko who was stuck under a plank that was lodged under a rock. With all their strength, they held their breath and pushed the plank giving enough time for Akiko to regain her strength and let out her air with relief as she resurfaced. Jack clung onto the two worn out teenagers and pulled them to the shore with Yori and Saburo. They coughed and watched as the seas tides softened, water pouring out of their mouths.

"You tried… to save me… Kazuki…" Akiko chocked as she sat up right against a tree.

"Yeah…" Kazuki sighed. What was he now? Was he releasing his urge for revenge? Or was he just acting like this to get Jack to trust him on a way back home?

"We need to go back for Masamoto-sama." said Jack in Japanese. Yori and Saburo seemed to be the only ones in good condition right now, be he couldn't abandon Akiko or Kazuki, not in their state. So, he had only one option left if he wanted Masamoto to be safe and back with the group.

"Saburo, Yori, look after Akiko and Kazuki. I'm going to find Masamoto." The pair nodded in agreement and crawled over the sand to Akiko and Kazuki. They didn't feel very comfortable looking after Kazuki after they went against him in war but he tried to save Akiko so… they were about even.

Jack gathered up his swords and straightened out his clothes and _obi_. His swords were sheathed by his sides. That was all he needed at this point. Staring up at the castle one last time, he started to walk away, fearing that he wouldn't ever come back.

"Jack!" Akiko called back. She had recovered quicker than he thought she would, so did Kazuki who now sat up straight, but panted heavily, shaking in the cold.

"Yes?" Jack smiled turning around. He was glad he could hear Akiko's voice one last time.

"Promise you'll come back safely. Please." Akiko wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and tiptoed up to kiss him one last time before he left.

"I promise." Jack swore on it. He kissed Akiko's forehead and released her from his grasp on her waist. Soon, Akiko was watching Jack move on and silently run up towards the castle walls.

"Boy, do I wish to have a girlfriend like that." Kazuki muttered in jealousy.

Making it past the east gates of the castle, Jack managed to climb up to the top of the tower, knocking out two knights who stood guard there. Looking around, Jack managed to see King James walk along the courtyard and sit in the gazebo. A black figure sat next to him but he couldn't be sure whether it was Masamoto or a ninja.

At this height, Jack could see Kazuki, Akiko, Saburo, and Yori on the sandy beach of England. He wanted to hold Akiko again, tell her how much he loved her, but that was going to be harder than ever. An engagement ring would seal it, but that was going to be impossible while they didn't even have a master by their sides. And anyways, Masamoto had made a deal with his students.

The sounds of the knights wandering everywhere made it hard for Jack to listen to the conversation going on by the gazebo. He had no choice but to find a way to get closer to them. _Dining hall_, thought Jack. If he could get there, he'd be able to get to the gazebo and see who the black figure was.

Going along with this plan, Jack descended the tower and swung himself through the broken glass the he had first jumped down from. It was closer to him now, not much pain really.

Inside the castle, Jack quietly walked from Akiko's room to his. No guards were around since they saw Jack retreat through the window. It was just his luck that no one was around that floor. Jack was lucky that his shoes made no noise. It was only a matter of time before he reached the stairwell that led down to the dining hall. He had to be careful there. Guards were swarming the place for some odd reason which Jack and his friends still had to figure out.

"I heard something!" A voice echoed from the stairwell. Coincidentally, Jack was just about to go down those stairs. Moving as fast yet quiet as he could, Jack went into his room and his behind the open double doors.

"There's nothing here," said a guard, groaning that they had to walk stairs. "lets go back. We have orders." The second guard agreed and clanked their armour down the stairs again. Jack followed them on their way down, a flight of stairs at a time. He counted the steps he took for one flight of stairs, and made sure he counted to same amount for the other flights. He went four flights down and was at the open doors of the hallway. Across the high ceilinged hallway was the dining hall. Now he knew where to go. The feast in the dining hall as as tempting as ever, even if he ate to his stomach just before he went to bed, it seemed to call for him as he tiptoed past, sliding his spine against the rigid columns.

Soon, an army of knights came from the dining hall, marching as their king watched from behind. Jack stayed flat on the column, waiting for the king to return back to his dinner. Hold on. Wasn't the king at the gazebo?

_ Oh, bloody hell. Who the hell is who?_ thought Jack, his mind whirling in circles.

Jack kept on going as the king had gone up the stairwell instead. Breathing out, he made it to the entrance of the courtyard. Guards stood around the gazebo, nearly blocking out everything in sight of the two figures. Taking a risk and turning, he saw the one person that he feared most and the one person he was searching for. Masamoto, and Kamakura.

Jack couldn't turn around in time. Masamoto had caught his eyes. They widened as if to say to turn around, but Jack didn't obey. Masamoto turned away, from Jack, hoping he could keep Kamakura's attention for the time being. It wasn't his speciality to keep attention, seeing as his face was scarred and blotchy, but it was a sign of battle. They were honoured marks.

"I believe," said Kamakura, his Japanese accent intense, "that if we collide both the English and the Japanese, we will be able to take over China. They have much of the goods we both want and need, and if the _gaijin_ king does not accept this, I will begin war." Kamakura didn't say this as if it were a warning. He sounded reluctant to start another war. _A coward at heart_, thought Jack.

"I will discuss this with the king, Kamakura. For now though, I do not stand in the authority to provide you what you need for survival. However, I may know someone who can." Masamoto turned to Jack's blonde haired figure behind the tinted glass where his eyes were bulging out.

Jack stepped forward and out into the torch lit courtyard. Everything seemed to be in bloom, beautiful in every way. He walked along the stone and made his way through the guards. Kamakura had not been able to see his face until he had taken his first steps upon the gazebo. Kamakura seemed to be appalled. He believed Jack was a rogue, unable to live for himself but instead he was here, living in the palace, returning home tomorrow.

"You expect me to live with a teenage boy?" Kamakura was striking a glare at Masamoto who kept grinning.

"He is no ordinary teenage boy." Masamoto assured, smiling encouragingly at Kamakura.

"As you say so, Masamoto-sama. I will speak with you at his place tomorrow at dusk." Kamakura bowed and excused himself from the gazebo to gather his things. Knowing that his time was limited, Jack sat down by his Japanese father and asked him one _serious_ question.

"Why is he here?"

"_Daimyo_ Kamakura accepts his status in a different country. I expect you to respect him as he will to you." Masamoto bent his head down to look at Jack, his Japanese kimono shining under the torch light. Jack had thought it was gold coming from King James' capes. As it turned out, he was wrong.

"Yes, Masamoto-sama. But, I would like to ask you something else. It isn't about Kamakura." Jack felt embarrassed, but curious. Masamoto raised his eyebrows, waiting for Jack to speak. "Do you know what happened down in the dungeons? About the guards?" Masamoto laughed at Jack.

"Of course, my dear son. I was the one who ordered them to go after you."

"What do you mean by _order_?" Jack asked, the Japanese in him starting to come back.

"Jack, you and your friends have put up through much training, I do not want your talents to go on unknown of. Your friendship with Akiko, Yori, and Saburo have made it easy to see that no one can be more trustworthy than you. Kazuki has gone through a change of heart because of that, and I'm sure his revenge on foreigners has faded after all, he is the foreigner now."

"So, what you're trying to say is, you sent those knights after us just to prove how strong out friendship is, and to test our skills? Jack wanted to have that clarified.

"Put it that way if you want, but when you look much deeper, it's the heart that counts." Masamoto stood. "I'm going to let the east wing guards know of your departure. I'll send a carriage for you all. Bring the rest of your friends to the east wing at dawn. I'll tell the king to meet you there. We will have our regular training session at noon, I presume." Masamoto made it to the guards who stood far apart. "Now go. Kamakura is waiting."

Jack reluctantly stood and walked with Masamoto. He felt like a doll, being handed from one owner to another. Once he and Kamakura passed, they bowed politely and followed one another out to the east wing. Masamoto was long gone, deep in the castle, trusting Jack with the _daimyo_.

Jack started to reflect back on Masamoto's words. They were so full of mystery sometimes. _Put it that way if you want, _he had said, _but when you look much deeper, it's the heart that counts. _Jack couldn't help but think that he was talking about Akiko.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hmmm. We did say we were going to update sooner… We hope you guys like Kazuki in this chapter. Just want to make him good so its easier to write. Also, we're trying out the POV stuff that everybody else does. Tell us what you think about it, review, pm, do whatever, but clicking favourite or follow does help with the encouragement too. _**

**_Now, the fanfic…_**

**(Jack's POV)**

Walking back along the beach isn't the nice kind of midnight walk you want to have if you have a Japanese _daimyo_ breathing at your neck. At this point, I'm only following orders. I don't want to let Masamoto down. After all he's done for me, the least I could do was act hospitable towards the Kamakura and provide refuge for him.

"Jack!" Akiko's call makes me jolt right up. I'm exhausted, but it doesn't stop me from noticing Akiko at any rate. She stands out too much for me to just ignore. Akiko just lies there on the sand, drying off with Kazuki and the other clumsy duo. Once they notice Kamakura following me in his black ninja suit, they all realize who and what he had tried to do for us, under Masamoto's orders of course. I still can't believe he would do that to us, putting Akiko and Yori on a stake that was actually on fire.

The four stand up and bow down to their _daimyo_, though I feel kind of embarrassed that I didn't, I turn around and force Kamakura to let them rise from their knees. On England soil, I have a greater authority than he does. Now _that_, I'm happy about.

"You're the ninja that tried to save us on the bridge." Saburo was the first to speak. Looking at Kamakura's _shuriken _stars by his sides, it really is just plain obvious on who he is.

"I tried, but you all have proven yourself true samurai. I can't say that I don't admire your loyalty to the code of _bushido_." Kamakura grinned. Everyone but Kazuki seems to be in touch with reality at the moment.

"Kamakura, I-"

"It's alright, Kazuki," said the _daimyo_, lifting his hand for Kazuki to stop. "I understand your confusion, but at least give us a chance to explain." _Us_. He said 'us' meaning that I'll have to talk. Damn. I want to talk to Akiko in private, not in a group with Japan's king by my side.

Everyone sits back down on the soft sand, hearing the wash of the waves clear on the shores. The scent of sea salt crowds around us, like a nonexistent barrier.

Naturally, Akiko sits next to me as the rest fall silent. Kamakura gestures for me to start first, explaining what I saw from the tower. Did he know I was there while he and Masamoto were talking at the gazebo? I don't know. Though soon, I hope to find out.

I listen to Kamakura, hoping that his words aren't as troublesome sounding as mine. He mentions the undergoing of orders when he jumped from the bridge and down to the sea. Instead of coming ashore, he had gone into the sewers and had gone back into the castle to speak with Masamoto who has now been appointed as _daimyo _instead of him. Even when Masamoto wasn't in the country, Kamakura had offered to step down. This, I didn't know. I explained the rest from when I saw them at the gazebo, and up to the part about where I said Kamakura was breathing down my neck. Of course, I kept that to myself.

"So, we leave at dawn?" Akiko asks, treasuring the sight of the castle when in its presence. All they have in Japan are temples and random historical stuff, including the _Oni's_ which scare the hell out of me.

"Yeah." I sigh. Just lying on the beach with her makes me want to kiss her. Of course, no public displays of affection is necessary in front of the ex-_daimyo_. For now, Japan is being run by Takatomi. I like him. He approves of my Christianity.

"Well, I'm going to rest up for the time being. Wake me up when dawn hits." Yori and Saburo awkwardly stands and heads over to the darns of the palm trees by the edge of the beach, all the way to the other side where they only seem to be just a dot.

"I'm going to join them." Kazuki groaned, brushing the sand off his legs and slipping as he ran over to Yori and Saburo. Kamakura seems to now sense what the three other samurai were doing and stood up. Slowly, I can feel his breath near my ear again.

"Remember, deepest in your heart." Somehow, in Japanese, it just doesn't sound as nice as it would be in English. Don't ask me why, it's just most probably because I'm more accustomed to it than most cultures, not including Japanese.

Akiko and I laugh silently, just as the other four are far away from us. The sounds of the waves help us keep quiet, though we're both still adjusting. Out eyes are quite perceptive at night already, compared to other people who haven't had any samurai training.

The moon shines bright for Akiko and I, the stars all in the clear. There are no smokey clouds to block out any of the constellations, just the dim yellow glow of torch light brightening up the castle in the distance. The walk to the beach seemed close at the time, now, I realize that it's actually quite far away.

Akiko and I walk to a tree and rest ourselves there. I feel normal when I have my arm around her, safer, calmer. I don't know if she feels the same way, but it's nice to share a couple of hours with her. After all this is over- you know, the war that Kamakura was talking about, the whole _gaijin_ issue (Whether it's the Japanese that's a foreigner or whether it's all the Englanders that are foreigners. I know, it's complicated)- I won't bother wasting a second with me decisions. Two years! Two whole bloody years! I'm good with what I have, and I know I can help with being a samurai. And of course, I've made another decision. I'm going back to school. Better ask Akiko what she thinks.

**(Akiko's POV)**

Clearly, I'm not that cheery around Kamakura. He tried to murder Jack at war! How am I suppose to live with that? I'm not saying that I still hold a grudge, now that he's stepped down from his post and Masamoto has been appointed _daimyo _if he returns to Japan, but it's just not easy to deal with when you can see the rage that Kamakura has against Jack, taking him in as a refugee.

"Jack," I whisper, tangling my fingers in his. I'm not sure why I'm the one who always starts the handholding thing but Jack doesn't seem to mind, "I want to ask you something." Jack's blue eyes are wide open, as if he wants to keep watch on me all night. I don't blame him if he wants to, I can stare back at him when he's asleep on the carriage.

"What is it?" Jack's voice is soft but deep, different compared to the first day I met him on the shores of Japan, wound up on the beach as well. His hair has gotten longer, and his body has taken a more rigid shape, different to most samurai who have slim bodies. After sleeping on his bed, I think I would know.

"Will we ever go back to Japan?" Now, I prefer to speak English for some odd reason. I would- on some occasions which is most- think in English. I guess that it just depends on where I live, Japan or England. So far, I don't even know where is home. I can understand why Jack can feel out of place sometimes. In England, he has a house, money, and a sister to help out. In Japan, he has a status of the first foreign samurai, one that is strong and great, raised by the legendary Masamoto himself. What is true though, is that home, is out at sea. Though I have only spent two years on a boat, I can see how it can be a home. Sleeping on hammocks, training up on the deck, it's like living on a moving house.

"We'll wait and see." Jack makes the corners of his lips curl. "Once we get things to calm down, we'll talk about it." I can also understand why he wouldn't want to consider things so soon. It's barely been two months since we arrived. I love everything here, the food, the clothes, obviously not the fancy dresses which I'm sure Jack hates too, but everything else. Even swordplay.

"Go to sleep." Jack says softly, though it sounds more like an order. He kisses my forehead and lets himself sink down slightly, though my head still rests on the front of his shoulder with his arm around me. I play around with his fingers, and he lets me. He lets me do anything even when he's in control. Wait, never mind. He always looses control when I'm around, well, if I feel flirty that is. You know, just a flick of the hair and a bat of the eyes and I'm all for the gold.

The morning feels crispy, as the first rays of the sun come upon us. It's dawn. That's means have to stand and go on a carriage. I have to admit though, the carriages do look quite nice. There's golden embroidery along the sides, and the velvet covered walls seem to add some shine to the inside. The sounds of a horses hooves remind me of my horse back home, Snowball. I miss the feeling of white hairs and his mane that flows ever so smoothly. Oh well, when you love something or someone, the only way it'll come back is if you set it free.

"Good morning." Jack greets. I'm glad he doesn't have morning breath. Most boys that I know of have morning breath, thank god Jack isn't one of those people.

"Hi." I reach up to take Jack's offered hand and walk with him slowly towards the trio of snoring boys.

I kick my shoes in the sand, feeling the smooth grains across my toes and along the top of my feet. I feel Jack's hand slowly grip firmly onto my hands, glad that it hasn't hit me on how attractive he truly is. He's grow to become quite Japanese looking in a way as well, though I'm not sure I can pinpoint how.

"Are you going to sleep on the carriage?" I ask Jack. Another thing I like about him, is how he doesn't snore like the trio in front of us. Yori is in the centre, Saburo drooling on his head, and Kazuki on Yori's left, who seems to fall asleep with a disgusted look from Saburo's drooling before he fell asleep.

"Yeah. I'm still quite tired from sneaking around the castle last night."

"I"m still shaken from the jump." I don't even know how my feet got stuck under that plank, but it did. Having Kazuki there made me realize his change. He actually tried to help me, like he was trying to save my life after trying to kill em through war. It's like he's trying to pay me back my life, except, I never lost it.

"You just need the rest." Jack reassured. After all the nights on the ship, I think I can get how he can be so certain of things. It's in his blood, and should transfer on down to our children. Did I just say that? I mean, it's not that I don't want to be with Jack for the rest of my life it's just- it's just- he never really can show it. I don't know whether Masamoto's going to get his 10 yen or not, I can't even tell if Jack can still manage to repeat those three words he first taught me. His ways of showing emotions aren't great, but I can see in his expressions that they've always been there, deep in his heart, it's always been there. I actually have Yori to thank, really. He's the one who pushed Jack into origami's and haiku writing. I have to admit, the poetry I managed to pick up here is highly different. And just to ask, who in the world is Shakespeare?

**(Jack's POV)**

Kicking Yori lightly against the balls of his feet is the best way to wake him up. I remember from having to wake them up from training. I tried shaking him, smacking him on the forehead, pouring freezing cold water on his face, and nothing. The last thing I could do was use a feather and tickle his feet.

"CHICKEN!" Saburo screams Yori jolts up. All of us laugh, even Kazuki who woke up from Saburo and his scream. Everyone stops when Kamakura appears behind Akiko and we watch the sun, we all know that we're already late. Masamoto does not approve of that, even in England. Half walking half running, we make it to the entrance where Masamoto waits for us with the rest of our belongings which we must have left behind. Or, are they newly tailored?

"Good morning." James I stands behind Masamoto as well, holding his golden staff in one hand, fixing his clothes with the other. All of us who slept on the beach, bow at the king. He tells us to rise and turn around. Two carriages of gold and green stand steadily on the dirt road a couple of metres away. Two white horses and tacked to each carriage as the coaches set up.

"As a present for your wonderful show last night." James I hands out boxes of bows and ribbons to each young samurai, that includes me. "Open them before you leave the carriage." The five of us thank him and got into the carriages. Akiko and I went in the first one, and for all we know, the rest of them wanted us to do something private and crowded in the one behind us. Akiko and I exchange glances for a moment. She gets on first, and I look behind just to see Saburo and Masamoto exchanging yen. Akiko notices too, and we both laugh. Her hand pulls me onto the carriage, and I realize now what her intensions were.

Carefully, I shut the carriage door behind me and throw that box onto one side of the carriage and sit with Akiko in the other. It was instant, how the horses feet started clacking and the carriage wheels started to roll. But another thing that was immediate, was how soft Akiko's lips seemed to be against mine. It's true, not many people actually love who they're being arranged with, but both Akiko and I happen to love each other. At heart. Masamoto seems to be quite confident at heart as well. Why else would Saburo give him 10 yen?

The ride just goes on and on, and before I know it, I'm asleep with Akiko's head resting along my arm.

**(Third Person) ****_*Just couldn't find a perspective here. Sry*_**

It was awkward in the second carriage, Saburo and Yori sitting on one side, Kamakura and Kazuki on the other. The rays of sun were finally breaking free from the other ends of the earth, waking early birds and rising farmers. No one spoke along the ride, but Saburo and Yori. Kazuki on the other hand, was thinking of something else. Japan.

"You lied to… our master?" Yori didn't want to say Masamoto's name, just in case Kazuki managed to catch it by any chance. The duo were ever so glad that they know English. If not, it'd just be worse.

"Well, I mean… You know how it is between them. Remember why all four of us agreed to being in one carriage? It was so they'd get a chance to realize that they are meant to be together and that Jack needs to propose _now_." Saburo almost choked, but he swallowed the vomiting feeling back and coughed out slightly to clear his throat.

"We can't just assume that they'll do it just because of one carriage ride. Besides, we both know Jack, he wouldn't want to propose like _that_." Yori was right. Saburo knew that just the carriage ride wouldn't help much, but he couldn't help thinking about what they were doing in there. Avoiding each other on opposite corners of the carriage… well… that wasn't an option to choose from out of the other two possibilities. Akiko leaning on Jack in peaceful sleep, or love conversing.

"True, but it will make him realize how desperate he is. Every detail there is about Akiko, he knows. Just because you say he won't propose in the carriage, doesn't mean he won't once they get off and privately go somewhere like they always do." Saburo nodded, folding his arms in pride.

"Boys, you aren't even considering Akiko's feelings." Kamakura barged in, his English a fluent flow. Even Kazuki's eyes widened in horror. Now he was the only one who didn't know English. He was dying to learn, but he figure now wasn't a good time to ask unless they spoke in Japanese for the time being. After all, they were all raised in Japan.

"You- never mind. Masamoto scared us with the same trick, it's getting old. What other Japanese master knows English?" Saburo asked sarcastically, sighing and rolling his eyes. Kamakura's English was better than his.

"For a man to enjoy someone's company is different to a woman. Girls actually _enjoy_ talking about such details in other men. On the other hand, us men don't take interest in such fancy. We see something we like and go for it." Kamakura was now laughing at Saburo and Yori's judgement of Jack. They realized themselves that they were only focusing on Jack's feelings, not Akiko's. What did a girl like in boys anyways? It wasn't like they talked about them twenty-four-seven.

"What do you mean buy _enjoy_?" Yori leaned forward, listening tentatively.

"Girls don't have much in England. They grow up learning how to cook and clean, not progress in school and learn basic skills. In Japan, it is the other way around. Girls learn in school, boys procrastinate. Another difference is how a man and a woman are paired up. In Japan, we choose who we want, and it doesn't matter when. However here in England, it is the parents who arrange the marriage. Jack and Akiko are considered very lucky. They both love each other deeply, and Masamoto approves to Jack's decision into when he should propose. And since Masamoto is Jack's legal guardian, he is the one to pair up his adoptive son. You can already guess who that is." Kazuki kept on staring at Kamakura as if he were some sort of alien that came from space. Kamakura had to translate all over again in Japanese, but it made more sense to Kazuki now, how he knew so much about women in Japan. Kazuki and Moriko were going to be paired by Kamakura, their guardian. It wasn't going to be the parents that chose, nor was it going to be them. Kazuki and Moriko already developed a relationship of some sort, they were actually quite glad that they were being paired up. After Kamakura had agreed, they had gone to battle as celebration. Then, Moriko had died in the fire, and his heart and died along with her. It wasn't an easy thing to let go of, but he had to. It was just as his sensei's had said. _To love something, is to set it free. If it doesn't come back, it was never yours in the first place_.

"Oh." That was all Yori and Saburo could say. After a couple more hours of betting and asking about Akiko and Jack and Kamakura's assumptions which seemed to be fortune telling, they all had gone to sleep, right at full sunrise.

**(Silas's POV)**

_He's finally coming back, he's finally coming back! I can already see the mass of the ship, a flag waving at the tip. Many dark haired people stand along the deck. I don't find it surprising how Jack stands out like the sun among them. Already, I can see his change, wearing a fancy robe and all. He's been gone far too long. School is about to start, and yet, we haven't even caught up with each other yet. His sister keeps bugging me, and until now, I can't quite remember her name. _

_ Jack's standing with a girl, dark haired obviously. They seem to be pretty close, and the other two at the back. Fat and petit. Funny how they seem to be best friends._

_ Jack calls out to Jess, no doubt that he doesn't remember me. I can't say that I didn't think about him for seven years, I was just always reminded by Jess. _

_ He steps up to to the dock, smiling with the Japanese girl holding his hands. Boy are they close. I need to ask Damien about that. _

_ I attempt to get close to him and end up by the sides of the dock. He speaks in Japanese, confusing everyone around him. Oh god, he probably forgot his English and we'll have to teach him all over again._

_ I hear the school bell ring. God dammit, I want to see Jack! _

BANG! CLANG!

_ What's that? Oh no. He's… what's he doing? Two sword fighting? Is that even legal? His swords look funny, curved at an angle, one smaller than the other. Well I mean, what isn't odd about him? He's wearing a shiny robe with flowers that seem to be fit for a girl, and he's holding a straight tip sword. I don't even know if that's what it's called. _

_ Oh lord, he's a Japanese wearing a mask of an Englishman. I need him to get back to school and ditch these Japanese freaks. Who do they think they are? Invading us so unexpectedly by that. I bet everyone is acting nice just because of Jack and how famous his Dad is around here. Speaking of Mr. Fletcher, where is he?_

Walking around in circles by the time square hasn't been helping. Jack hasn't come back yet and neither has Damien who's been flirting since this morning we arrived. I'm not going to blame him about who he flirts with. They are quite good-looking girls, but none that really catches me eyes. I can finally see what Jack can see in Akiko. It's more her attitude and personality that comes first, for Jack and probably any other Japanese. For the English, it's completely different. We go by wealth, then looks, then personality. Of course, everyone just acts all nice and polite around the presenting day. It's because everyone is just so desperate to have a husband or wife. My Dad wants me to get married soon, so I can _drop out_ of school and become the 'man' he wants me to be. Wealthy and strong. Yeah, right.

"Silas, you haven't stopped walking for the past few hours. What can you possibly be thinking about?" Anthony demands. Hm, what can I tell him? They all know I'm not a very good liar, nor do I ever lie.

"Jack," I admit, the words seem to feel foreign in my mouth, like how Japanese would sound if it came from my lips.

"Oh, what do you think about them? Quite different aren't they, Akiko and him." Anthony stares at the roof of a house, as if having a flashback. SO typical.

"No, that's the problem. They seem to be exactly alike, which is why they're so good together." Jack doesn't show any _public_ displays of affection. He does that in private. It's understandable, why. If Akiko and he were to have a very intensive kiss on purpose in front of us, I would personally faint. Also, from talking to both of them so much, I can see how they've grown together and how they've also managed to establish such a relationship. In some ways, Akiko looks like an English woman. Just the hair colour and clothes and she'd be a perfect wife. But since she has jet black hair and Japanese, or pirate looking clothes, I can't really put her up for consideration.

"Ask Damien. Oh, look. Here he comes now." So typical, Anthony. No need to point out the obvious when you see one of the wealthy kids walking towards the town square with freaking golden shoulder pads.

"Talking about Jack and Akiko, I hear." At least he didn't say see like everyone else does. I can't stand it when people say it like that.

"Well, what do you think about them?" My voice only chokes when I say 'them' with Jack and a Japanese thing involved.

"They're quite nice together. Akiko isn't so bad, and she is very well educated. I don't see why Jack wouldn't want to propose any time soon." Damien fiddles around with his nails and fixes his hair. A typical thing for Damien to do- always prepared for any rich ladies to come by. No, well-educated ladies to come by. Though the three of us are still in school we always find time to talk about such things.

"Propose?" I mimic. That's got to be the first time I've ever heard of an Englishman proposing to someone from the Asian lands.

"Yes, _propose_. Jack has every right to be with Akiko. I mean after all, he is half Japanese now. He sometimes dresses and speaks like them. He even knows their customs. I'd be congratulating them if they were to tell me right now that they were being arranged together. And besides, Jack's adoptive father is Akiko's uncle. That would mean they're meant to be close. Don't you see that they're meant to be together in some tied way with legal documents involved?"

I tense up, my shoulder tightening an my throat going dry. What's happening?

"You're jealous, aren't you Silas? You envy Jack in every way. How he fights better than you, how he speaks more languages than you, how he's been to the other side of the world and you haven't. _How he has a girlfriend and you don't._" Anthony! Why does he have to make the last part sound so infuriating.

"So what if I am? He's grown up, still look at me like the kid who turned down one of the most famous of women around here. My father's been planning to arrange me with Jennifer Wellington but she just so happens to be the girl I turned down!" My voice rose, but the noise in the town square drowned my cries. Damien and Anthony were taken aback. So, that's why my face went all red just two seconds ago.

"Jen? He's planning to arrange you and _Jen_ together? Isn't she-"

"Rich, hell of course she is. I had supper with her once, mannered, she is." Damien, always the posh one. He has to be the one that gets all the girls and has the most money. You know, I bet in the future, it'll always be about money. For gods sake, it's the seventeenth century, what could people ever expect?

"I want a wife who likes me for who I am, not because my father wants me to be with her. Besides, I know her parents hate me."

"No, they don't. She only has one parent anyways, her mother. The males are always the harder ones to convince. You should be glad that she doesn't have a father anymore." _Right, and that's because I was the one who killed him._

* * *

**_So, what do you guys think? PLEASE TELL US! WE NEED TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE ON THIS! _**

**_Honestly, we just don't want you guys to get bored with this all so we're making more problems and... yeah. You get the point. _**

**_~Harriet_**

**_~Raquel_**

**_~Filia _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_SORRY FOR THE DELAY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, I SWEAR! Okay, maybe a little but, NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK! RAQUEL AND HARRIET HAVE A CRASH THEORY HISTORY 1 COURSE. RAQUEL ALSO HAS A BASIC HARMONY COURSE TO TAKE AS WELL. SO I HAVE TO WORK ON THIS ALONE AND I BARELY KNOW THE STORY!_**

**_Of course I think it's awesome now that I've read it. But just for sakes IF YOU THINK FANTASY SUMMER HOLIDAYS OF GOING TO THE BEACH, SUNTANNING, AND PARTYING TILL SUNRISE ISN'T ALL THAT TRUE, (and that you're busy at home writing fanfics, gaming, texting, or stressing yourself out with summer school) FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!_**

* * *

It was sunset once the carriages finally entered the outskirts of town and the samurai had just started to open their neatly wrapped boxes. In each of them was a set of clothes that were newly tailored and an knights badge. At the back of the badge, carefully folded was a note for each one to read. Obviously in English.

_Dear Yori,_

_I have seen you fight your ways to save your friends and family, taking care of them when needed. I even saw your bravery down in the dungeons. It is an honour to give you this badge as one of my men. If you accept, you will wear it with pride and loyalty. I highly recommend you do. It truly has been an honour watching such a young soul at work. I wish you all the best and until next time, stay and fight well, as your family shall follow into your footsteps._

_Sincerely,_

_King James I_

_Dear Saburo,_

_It has been long since I have seen such an appetite. I'm surprised that you're a samurai who can move fast as well. I saw you help Jack into finding his way to Kazuki who I had purposely set free for you to meet. I could see your confidence in Kazuki as he helped you earn your way into saving your fellow samurai friends. I believe that you earn this badge as a true knight of London, England. Your strength is welcome to us._

_Sincerely,_

_King James I_

_Dear Akiko,_

_Through struggle and perseverance, I have seen no loss in faith in you. Your work alongside your friends is unimaginable. The way you battle is unlike anyone I have ever seen. For a woman, you fight with more strength and technique than a man. I can see where your heart is with your training and how loyal you are to Masamoto. As someone who willingly took the risks on leaving their family at home in Japan, I welcome you to a new home in London, England, if you wish to accept it. You will be able to live among us, and even place your heart with a man in know you love. With this badge, I grant you citizenship in England, and I grant you the name of the first female knight of England. When you wear this badge, people will know that you have authority, and I know you will use this power wisely as you do with everything else. So, until we meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_King James I_

_Dear Jack,_

_It's been long since I've seen such talent from a young Englishman. Masamoto has trained you well. I know your friend Silas has turned down my offer of becoming a wealthy knight, but maybe with you, he won't decline. Your father was a great man and as someone who has known him since back in the day where we both had no clue who we truly were, I can say that it is a tragedy of his passing. We were close, and we both had our hopes and dreams. Speaking of hopes and dreams, I know you and Akiko do have something. Masamoto had told me over our talk at the gazebo. I know that if your father were to know Akiko more than just seeing her as a random girl in the forest, he'd approve of such a relationship. Masamoto approves, and I approve. If one day, you two were to be together, I would gladly arrange the wedding at the palace with your friends and family from across England. To everyone, they would think this an honour, but to you, I can tell that you find this rather normal and well expected. Once that day passes, I won't see you as just any man anymore. I will see you as a wealthy man with wonderful company, and a man with nobility, loyalty, and love for everyone in his heart. And as every letter I have written to you ends, our secrets will always stay hidden until we want found._

_From the man you'll take the throne away from one day,_

_Uncle James_

* * *

Jack's box was the only one that had two badges in it. It was sudden, to hear such words from his uncle, but Jack had thought it would happen soon. He knew that once he saw him with Akiko, he'd do _something_. What he hadn't known was that he'd approve, not disapprove.

"Jack, what's wrong? You've turned as white as an _oni!_" Akiko almost yelled.

"It's oh, it's nothing." Jack waved Akiko off and let her hands rest against his neck and shoulder.

"Let me see," Akiko insisted. Jack looked up to Akiko's dark brown but amazingly wide eyes in amusement. Oh, he just couldn't resist.

"If you promise you won't tell a living soul about this, I'll let you. Oh, and you let me read your note as well, that is." That sounded just about fair to Akiko.

"Deal." The couple switched notes and each read over the fancy writing. Minutes past and they were about to head into town.

"Uncle?"

"Citizenship?"

"Marriage?"

"Knight?" The two cried turn after turn. As in Japan, the lady spoke first,

"You're a Prince?"

"Not technically. My father gave up his throne to become a captain. Not a pirate, but a captain. But by law, the next heir to the throne is me." Akiko blinked blankly though her mind was turning in circles. "He's granting you citizenship to England?"

"Well, that's because he wants me to become 'the first female knight' in history."

"You are going to take it, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Now, it was Akiko's turn again. "But what about that 'friends and family from across England' thing." Akiko just couldn't bring herself up to say any word related to the words 'marriage,' 'engagement,' or 'wedding.'

"I… I don't know."

"Tell me when you figure it out, okay?" Jack blushed with embarrassment. Akiko flushed in utter love. Their faces were red, but they managed to hide it somehow.

"I promise I will, one day."

"I'll count the days," said Akiko, as if she were taking an oath. The two pecked each other lips for a moment then went through the rest of the box. They dressed in the fresh clothes in the box and looked at each other. Akiko wore a female pirate outfit with white sleeves, a brown leather corset over the white shirt that laced at the front and back to tighten the loose shirt. She wore dark pants that were slightly loose, but fit just perfectly as she tucked them into her knee high brown leather boots. Neatly against the left side of her chest, she pinned on the badge and smiled at how finished the outfit seemed. She found a picture of what she was meant to like like at the back of the box. Her hands managed to place the thick belt of golden patterns around her waist and tie her hair into the side ponytail that was painted in the picture. To finish the Japanese part of her, she fit her _katana_ and _wakizashi_ into the insides of the belt. She felt awkward not having the feeling of her swords by her sides.

Jack wore something quite similar to his younger days. A dark navy pair of loose pants with a belt round it to make his body looked taller, and tucked them into his boots that were a leathery black. His shirt was white and loose as well with a few yellow or golden embellishments around the curved V neckline like a curve next to the beginning of a bar on a keyboard score. He too had put the badge on and tucked his swords into his belt with a prideful grin.

"Well, this is different," said Jack pointing out the obvious.

"I like it. I barely see any woman wear such beautiful attire and I like it. It's unique."

"You're unique enough," Jack muttered with a smile spread across his face.

* * *

"How do you get this stupid thing on?" Yori asked, flipping over the belt in different angles. Kamakura rolled his eyes and forced Yori to turn around so he could buckle it on.

"Thank you." Yori bowed and turned to Saburo who just finished zipping up his boots.

"What do you think Akiko and Jack are doing _now?_" Saburo pressured Yori. The whole carriage shuddered in groan and complaint.

"Saburo, you've asked the same thing three times in the past two minutes." Kazuki was under stress now.

"Sorry, sorry," Saburo mumbled back dipping his head down. Yori patted his back and stared out the window. The sun was just about to reach it's halfway point across the ocean. Beautiful.

Another ten minutes later, the carriage stopped. Oddly, people were gathered around the carriages, eager to see what royal status had come to visit.

"Hm..." Kazuki hummed in small delight, "show time."

* * *

Jack got off the carriage first, then stepped to the side to help Akiko step down from the carriage as well. There were tons of murmurs from woman who stared at Akiko in her pirate attire. It wasn't anything new to her, but it was all new to the citizens of London.

"It's alright," Jack reassured Akiko as they got off the carriage. They held each others hand and met up with the rest of the Japanese immigrants.

"Please, lets get out of here before we draw any _more_ attention." Saburo was pleading in Japanese. Jack could understand why.

"You can go home first, just down there. You'd be able to see Jess. She's always out on the steps." Jack pointed down a road that led away form the town square. The four Japanese nodded and walked towards the road and stepped up on the path. Jack looked up at the sky, peeking occasionally to check whether people were still shocked at his Japanese reply. And yes, they were.

"You're taking me to that wall again, aren't you?" Akiko said back in English. It was easier for her to transfer from Japanese to English than Jack could. He, as always, was still stunned at how different she was as the girl from Japan and the girl from England.

"Yes," Jack replied with a smile. Walking through the crowd that naturally made way for them, they went all the way down to the wall where it had cut off the beach' ocean. They went through the alleyway, continuously drawing attention but constantly ignored it.

Together, they sat by the wall, watching the orange burning sun drop below the horizon and the white moon rise up among the stars. Akiko let her head rest against Jack's shoulder as he talked about the constellations. Akiko couldn't find anything more fascinating. She enjoyed listening to Jack and the wonders behind everything she just saw as dots in the sky. The constellation she loved the most was the Archer and how it always pointed east. This was common sense for a navigator, especially for one who was travelling from one end of the earth to the other.

"They say the star is another word for the heart," Jack smiled. Akiko had never heard this line before and became intrigued to listen. "I wouldn't know why, but I have my assumptions."

"And so, what are they?"

"Well, out of such a long time, I've only thought of one." Jack looked down at the ocean surface as Akiko pointed her finger and lifted his chin. Knowing this gesture, Jack looked straight into Akiko's eyes and began to explain in a soft voice, "I would say the star is another word for the heart because a star is always there, but not everyone can see it unless it's in the dark." Akiko smiled. This reminded her so much of haiku's and her Japanese culture. She had been assimilated to another culture because of Jack, and she knew there was no way to turn that around. After all, she enjoyed being two of the same person.

"You're deep, do you know that?" Akiko smiled, gradually leaning closer and closer to Jack.

"Yes, I know." It was natural, the way they slowly kissed. It never lasted too long, too short, or too greedy either. Everything about the two was natural. They weren't desperate seeing as they were destined to be together. They weren't going to hold themselves back like they had since they were twelve. Their surroundings felt like home, the people they spent their time with felt like home. There was nothing out of place. Nothing.

"So," Akiko began again, "do you plan on going back to school?"

"I'm still thinking about it. Not many of my old friends can see me as the Jack they thought I'd still be when I returned from Japan. They barely thought I was still alive." Jack wanted to sulk, but Akiko prevented him from doing so.

"I could go with you," Akiko offered, but Jack just smiled and shook his head.

"Remember, England, not Japan." Akiko smiled at the memory of the sexism different between Japan and England. Another home conflict debate had started to fight in her head but soon died down when she realized that Jack was asking her a question.

"If one day we return to Japan, what do you think will be the first thing you do?"

"I'd go home of course." Akiko felt homesick now, but couldn't really pinpoint where it was anymore. She could understand Jack this way now. At first it hadn't felt right, but now it did. Everything around her was all familiar now, she needn't feel out of place.

"Which one?" Jack asked._ Trick question_, she thought back.

"_Eh hem._" A very well purposed cough came from the alley. The unmistakeable Silas, again.

"Yes?" Jack replied, his head down by the ocean surface again.

"Could we uh… talk to you for a second?" Jack looked up at the moon and down to the horizon.

"Well it is getting late…" Jack turned to Akiko, "why don't you go ahead first. I promise I won't be long."

"Fine with me," Akiko grinned. Her heart didn't ache to be around Jack like most couples would have said when they left their beloved. The truth was, Akiko spent very second of her life around Jack. There was no need to miss him so much. She pecked him on the cheek and jumped up to the roof of the building with her ninja training swiftness. Jack didn't have to turn around to know what she was doing. He could hear it.

Akiko look down on Jack's friends and waited for Jack to turn around before she left. She could see him smiling inside, but not because of seeing his friends who finally understood his Japanese relationship, but because he knew that she would be his. Darting her eyes in the direction of home, she ran. All the way her grin kept in place, Jack's constellation line running through her head. _a heart is always there, but not everyone can see it_ _unless it's yours._

* * *

"So," Damien smiled walking forward first, "did you propose yet?" Jack was taken aback. He was being so straightforward, why?

"Um… No, I haven't." Jack shrugged it off. Akiko said she was okay with it, and Jack knew she would never say something she never meant.

"Oh, why not?" Anthony asked for Damien. Jack couldn't feel any less ganged up on.

"Well, we just got back so… don't really want to rush into things." Jack turned away from the wall and turned around to face his friends. They were wearing their old clothing. White shirt, black pants, and boots. Nothing but plain.

"Well, you do plan on it?" Silas tipped in. They were hinting him, Jack noticed.

"One day, maybe." _There is no such thing as maybe._

"What about school?" Anthony stepped forward and patted his friend on the back. They were talking about the exact same things that Akiko and Jack were talking about just before they intruded. Jack was sure that they had been eavesdropping for a while.

Jack repeated everything over about his opinions on whether he should go to school or not and about the whole marriage thing since the conversation would always have an awkward silence which could be filled in with other questions about the proposal.

"So, why don't we just get out of here, talk like old times at the docks?" Jack couldn't resist Silas' offer and gestured his hand for him to lead the way.

Silas led the group to the docks where Jack had taken his first step back on England soil after seven years. Jack could feel all the sentimental times they had shared right on this very dock. The four of them would often come here at night to have friendly battles of swordplay. There were marks on the wooden planks of the docks where their swords had scraped the ground. It was fascinating seeing them again. He could remember every mark that he had made on that very dock from when he was 10 all the way up till now.

"Remember this one?" Silas pointed to a sword mark right at the edge. Jack remembered. He made it the day Silas was offered the position of a knight. Of course, he had turned it down.

"Of course," Jack replied with a smile. "That reminds me," he paused, taking out the second badge he had found in the box his uncle had given him, "this is for you." Silas was shocked. There they were, standing right at the very spot Silas had turned the position down and there he was again, in that spot, accepting the position.

"You're wearing a badge too," Silas noticed quickly. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice sounded surprised, not negatively, but positively.

"Well, the King has kindly given us the honour of being loyal knights of England. What other meaning is there?" Jack chuckled, his hopes rising that Silas would wear the badge just as he did.

"Thank you," said Silas in a soft whisper. He quickly put the badge on, his hand shaking in excitement. "Now," he said, his voice going serious, "why don't we battle it out like old times?" Silas pulled out his English sword. And just like always, Damien and Anthony followed.

"Woah," Jack stumbled back, almost dropping off the edge of the dock. "Three against one, I hardly think that's fair."

"You've already got the advantage of proper training from freaking sen-things." Damien smiled with eagerness in his eyes. "Well you've got two sword right there chap, what are you waiting for?" Jack didn't want to use his training as an advantage against them, it was brutal. He had been taught that doing things with swords had consequences. There was no way he was going to use it that way.

"Um… I'm not exactly a swordplay kind of guy anymore. I've seen what these swords can do and I don't think you'd be very happy losing an arm with them." Jack was shaking, afraid his friends would turn away from him as they had before, but they just stood there and smiled.

"Well, you don't have to use them if you want but… okay…" Silas was already beginning to advance on Jack. As soon as he realized he had nowhere else to go, he knew he had to defend and somewhat attack his way out. Silas's hand was already moving towards his shoulder, his sword aiming straight for his neck. Jack had stepped aside just in time to slide his hand along Silas's sword arm and thumb lock him into dropping the sword to the ground.

"Oh, you did not just do that." Jack stared solemnly into Silas's eyes, not able to find the boy he had once played with as a kid. Silas was on his knees, open to Jack's left leg for a harsh kick in stomach, or a side kick to the head. But no, Jack just couldn't bring himself to.

"Damien! Anthony! Jump in at any time!" Silas yelled. Jack's attention turned away from Silas though he kept his grip on his tight. Damien and Anthony exchanged glances of kiddish evilness and began to charge with their swords at hand. Jack swore in Japanese and let his grip on Silas go. He kicked his sword aside and brought his up.

"Alright, if that's how you're going to be…" Jack shoved Silas down with the sole of his left foot and got him out of the way of the fighting duo's silver swords. He made his way forward, doing a perfect Autumn Leaf strike on Anthony as he did a low side sweep kick to Damien's knee. The two fell down with as much as a groan and rested there for a bit. But just then, Silas had managed to retrieve his sword and gain back his energy to charge. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jack moaned. With his _katana_, he his the right side of Silas's sword making a loud bang through the scarce streets. He began to put pressure on it while Silas was losing his strength as he bent lower and lower. Their hands acted as elbows while the blades of their swords acted as their fists colliding, fighting each other to see who was the strongest.

With Silas's hands both on the sword, Jack could easily aim his right leg and perform a spinning wheel kick without him blocking it. He just needed the distance. Quickly, before he lost too much strength, he brought up his wakizashi and released his _katana_, blocking his body so his _wakizashi_ could do the work. Silas stumbled back with one blow of the sword. There was just that part of him being so weak already that Jack didn't want to harm him. But to stop this madness, he had no choice. They were _too_ interested in seeing his new talents. Before Silas gained back his balance, Jack inserted his swords back into the sides of his belt and waited for the perfect opportunity.

Silas began to come forward again. He was so close… and…. Now. Jack held up a stance, his fists mimicking the arrangement of his feet. He brought his right foot back, spinning around. His left foot turned about on his toes at a 180 degree angle while his right leg was brought up and kicked him on the side. Instantly, Silas fell, only half conscious.

"Wow…" Damien said in the background of the night.

"I second that 'wow.'" said Anthony in return. Jack ignored them and helped Silas to his feet, helping him up and tucking his sword back into his belt.

"You're good Silas, I would have lost in a second if I hadn't gone to Japan." Jack was joking about, but Silas seemed to be still dazed and angered.

"Yes. If you hadn't gone to Japan, you wouldn't be this way, a lethal weapon. If you hadn't gone to Japan, your father wouldn't have died and your sister wouldn't have suffered so gravely." Silas was blurting out everything he had wanted to say but couldn't since he didn't want to hurt Jack, but now, he just couldn't help himself. "You've changed, Jack. You've become the person I thought you'd never be. Dangerous, and… Japanese! You may wear the mask of a true blooded Englishman but on the inside, you're as black hair and eyed as all the Japanese in the world!" Silas' face had become as red as fire. Jack felt like bursting into tears and running away like a little girl but as Masamoto had said, _face your fears_. _That is not what only samurai do, but everyone who walks this earth._

"Do you think I enjoy beating people up? Do you think I really have changed _that_ much? I may be able to fight better than any of you and I may be able to speak another language, but that means nothing. I've told you before that I've been kidnapped, beaten up, bullied, and injured at almost every single part of my body all because I was a foreigner in Japan. I have only some injuries of which have fully healed into leaving no mark. I have plenty of scars that will haunt me forever, all because of some samurai training I was put up with. Of course I hated it at first, but you grow to enjoy something once you're good at it." Jack lowered his voice, straightening up his clothes and staring Silas right in the eyes. "Think about it. If you had blonde hair and blue eyes and were surrounded by people who have black hair and dark brown eyes, how would you feel? You'd want to fit in, wouldn't you? Why do you think I at least tried in my training? Why do you think I respect the Japanese so much? It's all because of trying to fit in and be someone you're not. After growing up with them and learning their ways, you may see me as one of them. But that's on the inside. I'm a Japanese at heart, but couldn't you at least try to see me as both?" Jack paused to catch his breath, eyes his two other bruised friends behind him. "Remember, Silas. Scars leave marks and I have plenty. There are many more reasons to why I hold these swords. They weren't gifts. To the Japanese, honour is earned, not given. I was given these swords because I had followed the samurai code of _bushido_ meaning honour, loyalty, and many more morals which clearly, you don't have."

Jack began to walk away, turning his back on his friends and walking back home.

"Jack, wait." Hm. Silas. Jack knew he would come around. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said those things. I just wanted to have my brother back. My English brother, back." Silas looked at his feet and waited for Jack to reply. Jack just stood where he was, underneath nothing but glowing torches. He didn't turn his body around, but his head turned to the side just enough for him to see his friends.

"The Japanese forgive each other instantly once an apology has been given. My Japanese half accept your apology. However, I am still an Englishman. And as you know yourself, we are not like the Japanese and we do not forgive as easily. Therefore, I shall wait until that bond between yourself and I has healed. and hopefully, there will be no scars."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Alright, so, theory exams are over and school is starting! Now, we're are ready to publish. Sorry for the really big delays. It's been months! Well, it feels that way. We're all working on them. Don't worry, we'll post more often!_**

* * *

When Jack had returned home, his scowl had faded. His eyes landed on Akiko and his worries faded away instantly. The whole group was sitting around the living room area, talking in Japanese. If they were in a different setting, it would feel just as if they were in Japan again.

"Hi," Jack smiled at the group of friends and joined them. Jess was on her way down the wooden stairs, carrying something for Jack. A little toy soldier.

"Jack! Jack! Remember when dad made this for me? I still have it!" Jess was already 12 and she still had every right to act like a complete child. That toy soldier held a lot of sentimental value. It was the last thing he carpentered. With a grin, Jack remembered when his father had called him to help out with the toy soldier. It was painted with a red uniform and had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. It looked just like father.

"You miss him, don't you?" Jess said sadly, her eyes turning to the toy soldier.

"Yes, I do."

"What happened in Japan? How did it happen?" Jess sounded ecstatic to hear of the wonders of Japan. Every time she was with Akiko, it would be the only thing they'd talk about. The only thing that she didn't know, was the history of her father.

Jack felt surprised about how she was so eager to hear the story of their fathers death. It wasn't something he enjoyed talking about, but at this point, he had no choice. Jess had her rights to know what happened to her father. It was easier to explain to her, now that she knew of the samurai and ninja. She had seen them on the deck and how dangerous they were, but she had also seen Jack and how he didn't act like the 'clumsy' Jack she use to know. But inside, she knew that it was him.

"You might want to sit down." Jack walked over to the couch with Jess, sitting next to Akiko. Oddly, Jess preferred to sit next to Yori. Jack didn't bother questioning that. Yori was easily… likeable.

Everyone seemed to lean in forward to listen about the death of Jack's biological father. Nobody dared ask him about what had happened, seeing as he still mourned him, year after year. But now that Jess had asked, Jack went ahead, and let everyone listen. Instantly, as Jack's voice invaded the still house, flashbacks began to rush through his mind. There were many ways he could tell how it had all happened, but he decided to make it short no matter how long his flashback was.

_I stand on the ship, walking as quietly as possible. But that is until I'm seized by a dark clothed man, holding a cursed blade at my neck. I can't move, until I see father, down on the decks. No. NO. I attempt to run up to him, but I'm pulled back by the collar, cut by the blade. The man holding me speaks in a different language, one I've never heard before. By the tone of his voice, I can see that he wishes me not to reach my father. And then, I mid-hear my father speak. I try to read his lips through the rain. Nothing. The man holding him speaks, but again, I cannot hear. I cannot help at all. Then just as my father finishes speaking, the man slices him. The dark masked man releases me, beating me brutally everywhere. I feel numb limp, nothing. Paralyzation? I do not know. I must get to father. My sleeves are stained red, my whole body aches, but just as the dark clothed men leave, I reach for my father. They assume I am dead as I lay still before they left. My father mouthed me a few words, his last words. It is to protect the rutter at all costs. I listen to him, and obey him. Then, all goes black, except for a green eyed masked man, that watches over us._. **(Sorry if we get this wrong. Haven't really read that part properly. Doing it all by memory)**

"And that's how father was murdered." A few tears had rolled down Jess's cheeks. She couldn't imagine her father being so protective. He did everything in his power to keep it safe, and there it was in Jack's room, locked up in a safe.

"I- I can't believe it." Jess buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears. It was impossible.

"I couldn't at first either. But then, I couldn't believe I would survive either. I may have lived up till now, but still. I also couldn't believe that I have met such great friends of mine." Jess nodded. "Go up to your room and get some rest, okay? We'll talk tomorrow." Jess nodded again and made her way out of the living room, back up the stairs, holding the little toy soldier by her chest, stroking it dearly.

"You okay?" Akiko asked Jack

"Yeah. I'll be alright." That was the first time in years since Jack had spoken of his father so intently. He couldn't take it much himself.

"How did it go with your friends?"

"Not so well either." The three Japanese exchanged looks. "I've had a long day. I'm going to bed." Jack went up first, leaving the trio behind. The group couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. Tomorrow, they were making him go back to school. No excuses.

* * *

_Jack had a strange dream. He couldn't tell whether it was a nightmare, or a fantasy paradise dream. He was in the palace, sitting next to his father on the throne next to him. His uncle, now King James, had bowed down in front of him. Jack looked at his father. He nodded back at him. Jack could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the fear of what his kingdom would have thought of him, stepping down and letting his brother take control… it didn't seem believable. Everyone knew that their king had enjoyed the sea life. He hosted celebrations along the shores very often, he'd even hold informal meetings there if he had the choice to. Jack had learnt to love the ocean as much as his father did. They had travelled together from time to time across to different part of England. However, Jess was far too young so she often stayed behind. Still, Jack would always stand by her side whenever he could. He knew what his father's plans were, and being only 12, the age that Jess was now, he hardly understood his motives. _

_The people around in the throne room stood as witnesses to Jack's father' decision on stepping down from his seat. Jess looked to Jack and Jack looked to Jess. They both were uncertain, yet they couldn't change their father' mind._

_"It's yours." Those were his last words when he still had the crown. Uncle James then became King James and he ruled from that day froward, gaining tips, advice, and guidance from his brother before he had set sail. Jack had said his last goodbye to his sister and swore that he would have one day return. And then there he was, kissing Akiko on the deck, sailing the seas, passing treacherous storms and whirlpools, and finally, just finally, they had set foot at the pier. _

* * *

In the morning, Jack found no one beside him. All he saw was a clean set of clothes sitting at the end of his bed, and Akiko, obviously dressed up and out. Jack got up groggily and fought his way into making himself look presentable. He was a sort of perfectionist from being a Japanese, but he was still slightly disorganized from being the man he is.

"Morning Jack!" Jess greeted on the landing. Jack nodded in return. Jess seemed to have already gotten over the story he had told her last night. Good for her. Jack still wasn't over it.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Jess, assuming that she was awake long before everyone else was. It was typical Jess. She loved watching sunrises. It was one of the main things their dad did with her.

"They all went out. Something about you friends and whatnot." Jess skipped down the landing, leaving a confused Jack outside his bedroom door.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOO!" A fat Saburo made his way through the front door and yelled out in Japanese.

"Saburo, I'm right here," Jack sighed, replying in Japanese.

"Everyone is outside. Come on!" Saburo immediately slammed the door and let Jack curiously follow. He could hear rustling outside, but that was it. Jess gestured for him to go. She was going to be taking care of old Mrs. Winters for the rest of the day anyways. It was the only way they had income, not including the knight job that Jack held. Though as a princess, Jess volunteered. She was being the loving princess she was and looked out for anyone anywhere. She would make her way around the neighbourhood, going to help out the elderly. It was just in her nature to help out.

Jack stepped outside the door and found Saburo and Akiko talking by the sides of the front door steps. But what surprised Jack the most was how Damien, Silas, and Anthony were standing at the bottom of the steps. Their faces were all tired out, and yet, they held their backpacks for school. What was going on?

"I know what I said last night was wrong, I really shouldn't have talked about you like that. Could we show you that we still care for you by taking you to school? I mean, that's what friends to right? When we're together, we stick together." Jack could only grin. It was a setup.

"Fine, I'll go. _But_, if I look stupid, you're going to save me." Silas smiled and held out a knapsack for Jack. Jack went down the stairs and took it.

"I'll see you guys after school then?" Jack looked at the group of 3 Japanese.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Saburo and Yori said simultaneously.

"The wall, after school." Akiko quickly kissed Jack and went up the stairs inside the house. She didn't even give him a chance to say 'yes' or 'no.'

"Okay, then. Let's get going. We're going to be late." Damien patted Jack's shoulder and forced him forward. It wasn't long before things were back to normal. It didn't sound as if Jack had even gone to Japan in the first place. They talked about girls mostly. That was the only difference.

_ "Well, well, well_. Look who's back. It's the phoney boy claiming to be a samurai. HAH!" Jack looked away from his friends and saw who he was looking at. Jack remembered the buff person that stood in front of him. Langkowsky. He was just over three inches taller than Jack. Not as big as he seemed. Next to Jack, he looked average.

"You really don't want to go there," Jack said strictly, attempting to walk away from the bully. But, a large hand blocked his way like a gate.

"I believe I do," came back Langkowsky. His fist was about to strike when Jack's curved fingers and palm stopped hid fist from colliding with his face. Quick reflexes had saved him this time.

"No, you don't." Jack thumb locked the bully and let himself fall slowly to the ground in what looked to be nothing, but searing pain. "I've faced ninja's, brutal samurai teachers, and I've even been at war. You really don't want to mess with me." Jack slowly bent down to his level and hissed in a whisper by his ear, "You're lucky I'm not armed. That's is _barely_ a percent of what I can do to you." Jack let go of his grip and began to walk towards the school. Every girl was talking about his abilities as he walked across the school yard. At least five pairs of eyes were on him. _Girls,_ thought Jack. His friends seemed to be reading his mind and snickered playfully behind his back. This was going to be one very long school day. Jack couldn't be any more looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

** Yes, another delayed update. Sorry! Here's a moment you've all been waiting for for quite some time! We're time lapsing just to make it more interesting.**

* * *

Masamoto and Jack were training early in the morning among the courtyard. The sensei had told him to meet him there earlier this morning so they could train one on one. So far, Jack has learnt all that his teacher knew. What he needed was perfection. They both were getting older, and Masamoto wasn't even close to retiring, but he was still getting older. He soon would only know how to instruct and demonstrate, not battle full on.

They were giving it their all in this last battle of the day. The grass beneath them had been cut and they each had been given an awkward slice through their shirts. Masamoto was getting use to the feeling of English pants and boots. It was growing on him now. He preferred to train in boots and a baggy shirt rather than a _gi_ for some reason. Today, Masamoto was losing. Jack could only imagine that Masamoto was going easy on him, or that he really was giving it his all. Jack had improved in skill and mind for the past six months. It had been a long run, but he was going to graduate soon. No, he might even drop out before graduating.

"As a wise man had said once before, a master must one day be beaten by his student," said Masamoto as Jack helped him up from the ground. Masamoto's English was fluent, probably better than his, actually. Jack was getting use to Japanese. Since he didn't want to forget any of it, he kept practicing with Akiko. Her accent got stronger while Yori and Saburo were perfecting theirs too as much as possible.

"That wise man, was you," Jack pointed out as he led his sensei over to the shade of their tree.

"I actually brought you out here so we could discuss a matter at hand. This is bound to happen sooner or later, as all of us had expected." Jack was getting confused. There were so many different ways for this to branch out! "It's clear you aren't comfortable with talking about Akiko, but I am her legal guardian and I do have the right to _force_ you to talk about her." Jack's eyes opened wide.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force you to. I just want to know, when do you plan on it?" Jack had thought about this a multiple of times and to be honest, he was planning on doing it during the weekend.

"On saturday, during the sunset by the wall where we always go. I'm still working on the speech though." Masamoto nodded.

"Do you think you'll be prepared by then?"

"No," said Jack with an emotionless laugh. "I don't even have the ring yet." Now, it was Masamoto's turn.

"I knew you'd say that." Slowly, Masamoto took out a little box form his pocket and handed it to Jack. He slowly opened it and looked deeply at the 'big rock' that stood right before him.

"Where'd you get this?" Jack asked incredulously.

"It's been in the family for generations. Keep it, and give it to my niece when you're ready."

"Thank you," Jack practically whispered. He gently placed it in his schoolbag and made sure it was secure. A diamond like that costs a fortune around here.

"When do you plan on telling your uncle?" Jack bolted upright.

"You know?"

"I always did. How did you think I met him? He heard rumours about your arrival and so, I decided to pay him a little visit. We did send a few notes back forth but only received one every few months. He told me about you once I visited him and introduced myself. He was of great hospitality from there." Jack's mouth dropped. "At least now I know why you weren't as sloppy as the rumours had said foreigners were like." Jack laughed at that. He remembered hearing people in Japan talk about him and how he had been the 'first somewhat polite _gaijin_' of them so far, though he doubted there was a 'polite' to them.

"Well, now that you know, I can finally ask you this: Should the wedding be at the palace? Or should it just normal? Like you know, at a church or something? Or should it be a Japanese? Bloody hell, I don't even know." Masamoto laughed as he watched Jack bury his face in his hand.

"You can have 2 weddings if you want. I don't see why not." Jack opened his wide eyes.

"You're not serious!"

"Yeah, sure, why not? It would make sense since Akiko is Japanese and you're an Englishman. It works! It's not against any laws either." Masamoto pointed out.

"To be honest, I'm just worried she won't say yes." Now Masamoto was rolling on the grass.

"She won't say yes? You're kidding right?" Jack had never seen Masamoto act so… childish? It was just different.

"No, i'm not kidding," Jack said in a monotone voice.

"She will. She's stuck with you for so long, why wouldn't she?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, realizing that his master had a point.

"Alright, alright, I get it,' said Jack as he munched on a sandwich from a picnic basket.

"So, you _are _going to propose soon, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I guess?"

"Yes, I will propose soon."

"Good, because Saburo is asking for his 10 yen back!" Jack laughed and finished off his sandwich.

"Well, school is about to start, I should probably prepare," said Jack as he went around the tree to gather his things.

"Do you really want to attend? I already talked to the head, he says you don't have to if you need to 'plan' your little speech of devotion."

"Are you sure? I have a clean record."

"Yes, yes, just go. I'm going to have a talk with Akiko but I won't give any hints," said Masamoto.

"Thanks." As he did his casual Japanese bow, he walked on home. As he was walking along the dirt path, he heard his friends call out to him.

"HEY! JACK!" He turned around and gave them a 'hello' and kept walking with a light skipping beat.

"What's with you?" asked Silas.

"It's nothing," he replied, a grin spread across his face.

"It's Akiko," said Damien, recognizing a giddy smile anywhere. "Did you propose?! I KNEW IT!" he squealed without giving him a chance to answer.

"I didn't propose yet."

"Oh. Then, what is it?"

"Let's just say I'm plan on it." Leaving his encouraging friends behind, he headed walked into the living room to see Jess, Yori, and Saburo teaching Kazuki the game of Chess. He oddly accepted the fact that he was in England and he didn't have any authority now that Kamakura had stepped down.

"Hiya, Jack. What are you doing home?" said Jess as she embraced him in a hug.

"Masamoto sent me back. Not sure why, but he did. He told me not to go today."

"Oh, so you're going to spend the day with Akiko, right?" Jack laughed.

"Not if you don't want me to." Jack looked at Jess up and down. He could still picture that little girl waving at the docks, praying that her family would return home safely. But now, she was grown up, still growing actually. She became more responsible, doing things all on her own, cooking, cleaning, and getting use to taking baths everyday. Her hair was braided down her back. Clearly, it was done by Akiko. Her hands were good with knots. Last year, she had pigtails. Jack smiled at the memory.

"I want you to. You _have _to propose to her _today_. _I want a fancy dress! _Uncle sent me a letter saying that you'd buy me one for the wedding."

"Alright, alright; no promises that it'll be today, but I'll get the dress when I do, deal?"

"Deal. Now go! I think she's in your room. Honestly, it's a mess in there, what do you two even do at night?" Jess threw her hands in the air and walked back to the table where the chessboard was. Jack's blue eyes widened in horror as he stared back at his sister. Yori, Saburo, and Kazuki were laughing their heads off as Jess had thrown her hands in the air. Kazuki had learnt some English and since the sentence was fairly simple, he figured out most of it.

"Say a word, and I'll kill you," said Jack in Japanese. The trio instantly went to stifling their laughs.

"GO ALREADY!" she boomed. Jack raised his hands up in surrender and went up the stairs, opening his bedroom door and plopping down on the bed. Akiko was in the bathroom and he calmly waited as he reached over across his desk to touch a white sheet of paper with his 'devoted' words on it. He just needed that last line before asking her to marry him. That concluding line that proved that their love was unbreakable. He didn't have much time to think about it, but he knew that it had to come straight from the heart.

"I thought you were at school," said Akiko in Japanese as she came out of the bathroom. Jack hastily put the paper away and answered,

"Masamoto told me to stay home. Don't know why, and honestly, I don't really care." Akiko laughed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"So, if you're home, maybe we could…" she leaned in for a kiss which Jack instantly let her take. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned out in delight.

"Samurai in the house," Jack mumbled. Akiko let go after that. She pulled away and brought her hand to link in his.

"Then maybe we could go somewhere else," she whispered into his ear. Jack grinned and decided to follow.

"Come on, I know a place."

"The wall?"

"No, somewhere else. It's a place that my dad use to take me all the time. He bought the land ages ago, and it's mine now." Akiko grinned and stood up, helping Jack up from the bed.

"Let's go."

As the two trudged down the stairs and out the door without a single word to the 4 who sat at the dining table playing chess, they giggled. Once they were out, they pressed their ears against the front doors to see what their friends were going to say.

"Today?" said Yori, a clack signalling that he moved a chess piece.

"Today," Saburo confirmed.

"It has to be today, he promised!" Akiko looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't promise her anything unless it was to buy a dress." Akiko laughed and pulled on his hand.

* * *

After 15 minutes of turning around corners and walking through narrow alleyways, they made it to the outskirts of town and up a large hill. Above the hill was a fence and a stable where horses were neighing. Above them, the skies were clear and a breeze had swept through. There were cherry blossom trees the gave shade and reminded Akiko of what Japan was like. She was dazed for a moment when she quickly kissed Jack in thanks for bringing her here.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in Japanese, fitting the scene perfectly. Now all that was missing were the horses.

* * *

The pair had rode on the horses for a _long_ time. After being on a ship for so long, it took a while to get use to. When they were done, it was almost sunset. Jack knew what he had to do.

Slowly, he strolled back in town with Akiko's hand in his. They talked along the way and everyone had waved at them. The people of London had truly accepted the Japanese. Not because of their authority of being a soldier of their king, but for just generally being nice and learning about their culture. They were happy for Jack. No one looked down on him, they saw him as a hero.

As they walked along the stone walls just practicing their balance, waiting for the sun to get to the right level, they talked about Japan and how everybody might be doing. They talked about Jiro, how the _Niten Itchi Ryu_ must be getting back its status, and so on. Then, once the sun was an orange yolk in the sky, they sat down by the wall together, Akiko's head leaning on Jack's shoulder.

The sun was halfway down now, and Jack knew it was time. He didn't expect it to be today, but the thought of the ring in a velvet case instead of on his girlfriends' finger was too much to bare.

"Akiko," he sighed. The dark haired girl peeked her head up and looked at him intently. He had never interrupted watching the sunset before. She was curious to know why. Jack lifted his feet and spun around. He let his feet touched the ground and helped Akiko down too. They stood face to face, the sun illuminating just half of their faces.

"What is it, Jack?" she was getting worried. Jack took a deep breath and linked his hands into hers. Before he knew it, he was reciting every word he wrote but with much more emotion than he ever thought was possible.

"Akiko, I know that the way we met wasn't the best, but you still cared about me. In Japan, I had no clue what was going on and yet, you stuck by me and did all you could to help me fit in. I didn't know what to do without you. When we were at the _Niten Itchi Ryu_, I kept thinking you might hurt yourself because I cared so much about you. Then Takuan came and I couldn't help but to feel jealousy. That was when I knew that I had feelings for you, but I just couldn't ruin our friendship because it was so important to me. I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving me for anyone else. Yori could see right through me and told me to write that haiku for you.

"When you told me that you were coming with me to England, I couldn't help but to feel weak. I didn't want you to leave all that you lived for behind you for me. But inside, I knew that if I left you without getting a chance with you, I would never forgive myself. And now that we're here, in England, you know me better. You probably know me more than I know myself. You know the secrets I've been afraid of telling anyone. I trust you with all my heart, and I know that you you trust me too. I can't spend another waking minute knowing that I could do something stupid that would make me loose you forever. But now, we're here and alive after all we've been through,saying the same thing to each other. _Forever bound to one another_." That was it. His sentence that came straight from the heart. "I don't know how long forever is, but I know it's never-ending when I'm with you, so I'm asking you, right here, right now," he got down onto one knee, letting go of her hands and taking out the velvet case that was in his pocket. He opened it up, revealing the beautiful diamond ring that Masamoto had given him that morning. "Will you marry me?"

Akiko had a happy tear going down her face. Her hand was clasped over her mouth, but when she found the courage to speak, she let her hand go revealing her smile that wasn't going to fade any time soon.

"Yes, Jack. Yes, I will marry you." With a grin, he stood up, taking out the ring and slipping it onto her finger. Perfect. He leaned down slightly, thankful that Akiko wasn't even close to short. She was tall for a Japanese girl, and it probably came from her new English background. Their kiss was long and passionate, as if all the kisses they had ever shared were being put into one.

"I love you, Akiko," he murmured between their kiss.

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END!**


End file.
